Sept vertus de l'âme
by Ngie
Summary: Suite de "Sept péché capitaux" : Après l'évidence de ce lien irrépressible qui les unit, Emma et Regina doivent maintenant décider de ce que la passion ne résout pas toujours: l'avenir. Que veulent-elles? A quoi ressemble la vie dont elles rêvent ensemble? Des questions simples hein? Et pourtant. (swanqueen fic)
1. La Charité

Avertissement :

Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notez le classement M indiqué en en-tête en raison du contenu graphique violent ou sexuel présent dans certains chapitres. Soyez donc majeurs et avertis.

N/A : Comme indiqué texte constitue la suite d'un autre texte intitulé « Sept péchés capitaux », et j'ai bien peur que sans l'avoir lu, beaucoup de choses de ce texte ci échapperaient au lecteur.

Pour ceux que je retrouve : SURPRISE ! :) L'aventure continue, j'espère ne décevoir personne.

PS : je ne peux pas vraiment commencer un texte de ce genre sans redire que Lana Parrilla est une déesse qui devrait être illégale si ? Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La Charité

« la charité est une vertu qui porte à désirer et à faire le bien d'autrui. »

Regina n'était pas à l'aise, elle devait l'avouer. Boston n'était pas une ville familière et se fondre dans ce monde sans magie était comme respirer en manquant fondamentalement d'air. Depuis les 10 minutes qu'elle était assise dans ce café inconnu elle avait dû, en outre, repousser des avances à 5 reprises. Elle crut sérieusement mal comprendre lorsque le premier rustre s'était assis en face d'elle, déblatérant une réplique absolument absurde. De nombreux sorts, imaginatifs et tous très douloureux lui étaient venus à l'esprit à ce moment là et quelque chose en rapport avec des parties anatomiques brutalement déplacées au mauvais endroits avait dû passer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Boston n'était pas sa ville préférée. Certes. Et en regardant au travers des vitres, elle observa la rue, cette lumière pâle, étrangement calme. Et finalement vide. Parmi les visages anonymes qui déambulaient à l'extérieur, elle imagina celui d'Emma plus jeune, évanescent, peut-être rendu aussi inerte que tous ces autres par l'habitude. Prisonnier de ce quotidien banal au regard de sa propre expérience. Ou torturé, de cette manière si humaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu comprendre. Et elle imagina Henry, si fragile, dans des retranchements qu'ils n'aurait certainement jamais dû connaître, sur les traces d'une quête qui lui avait fait surmonter l'impossible. L'un dans l'autre, Boston représentait une sorte de zone zéro où ceux chers à son cœur, indispensables aujourd'hui, avait été hors de portée, au moins une fois. Et cette simple idée faisait mal.

Ce qui lui avait fait choisir l'endroit étaient des raisons heureusement tangibles. Rationnelles. Une question très objective de distance qui lui avait fait opté pour un lieu à mi distance entre Stroybrooke et New York. Le nom sur la carte n'avait pas été très agréable à lire, mais l'impatience avait clos les débats avant mêmes qu'ils naissent.

« La paix ne se trouve pas dans la fuite »

Cette phrase avait de toute façon déjà scellé le sort. Regina Mills n'avait pas l'habitude de fermer les yeux face à la vérité. Et non, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir. Alors quand Emma lui avait murmuré ces mots, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher qu'ils résonnent, fort, à l'intérieur d'elle.

Robin.

Et cette rencontre qu'elle avait repoussé, occupée par d'autres choses, mais qu'elle devrait avoir pour des raisons simples. Le passé. Et l'avenir.

Deux extrêmes tellement liés.

Et le revoir rendait ses mains moites. Et ses pensées agitées. Et non, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Pas dans cette ville qui lui remémorait qu'Emma n'avait pas toujours appartenue à sa vie. Assise dans l'attente d'un homme qui, à l'inverse, n'appartenait qu'à la sienne.

 _« ...Tu communiques avec lui ? »_

 _« Entre temps Regina... est-ce que tu lui as parlé entre temps ? »_

Elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais l'image de ce regard, furieux, trahi. Ni cette peur qui lui avait serré le ventre lorsque la silhouette de la blonde avait fulminé en passant le seuil, comme pour ne jamais revenir. A ce moment, Regina avait connu la terreur. Glacée. Une de celles assez rares pour s'en souvenir en silence.

Annoncer à Emma son besoin de voir Robin après ça, avait été angoissant. Et elle n'avait ni bégayé, ni trop tremblé mais au fond ? Elle n'avait été qu'un chaos à peine habillé par ses grands airs. Une coquille quasiment vide. Elle s'était expliqué, avait scruté les yeux d'Emma avec l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour la sentir contre elle. Mais la Sauveuse avait acquiescé, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

« Je comprends »

Avait-elle dit.

Comprenait-elle vraiment ?

Regina comprenait-elle elle même ?

Assise, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre. Le monde d'où elle venait était certes d'une psychorigidité néandertalienne à bien des égards mais il avait le mérite d'être simple. L'amour y était une question politique ou de destinées. Les tragédies étaient reconnaissables, aux drames, ou à la résignation. Et le bonheur s'étalait à la face du monde. Mais cette situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Non, clairement ce genre de non-sens ne faisait pas partie des habitudes.

Storybrooke avait changé les règles et parfois, seulement parfois, Regina se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'elle avait décidé que le Sort Noir pouvait être une issue constructive !

Le problème ? À cette seconde comme depuis des mois ?

Les souvenirs.`

D'elle et Robin heureux.

Gravés sans mensonge dans sa mémoire.

Les disputes. La séduction lente. Les rires. Et oui, au milieu du désastre intradimensionnel qu'elle avait créé : l'amour. Il avait palpité dans son cœur noir, au milieu de leurs étreintes. Peu à peu. Et après avoir vu l'archer passer les frontières de la ville les larmes aux yeux, Marianne et Roland près de lui, elle avait souhaité des nuits entières que leur amour avorté ne tue le souvenir de leur histoire.

Mais il n'avait pas fait ça.

Le souvenir et l'histoire étaient restées. Limpides. Baignés de toutes ces illusions candides qu'elle qu'elle aurait voulu oublier plongée dans le regard d'Emma. Pouvait-t-on délier les tresses du destin et les refaire? Pour une seule personne ? Regina serra la mâchoire.

Pouvait-on aimer deux fois, différemment, en si peu de temps ?

Et elle aurait tellement pu jurer, là, face au ciel. Face au monde. Comme mille fois au moins depuis qu'elle avait sentit Emma entre ses bras, qu'elle aurait choisi l'asphyxie, si seulement elle avait su qu'elle renaîtrait plus tard.

Mais plus d'un an auparavant, c'est la mort. C'est la mort qu'elle avait senti dans sa poitrine. Hideuse. Et même debout, au fond ? Elle s'était recroquevillée dans son néant, roulée en boule. Suffoquée, lacérée par ses parties d'elle absentes. Amputées de ses propres mains, et qu'elle avait soigneusement détruites bien avant. Et elle aurait peut-être dû fermer les yeux. A ces moments fatidiques. Ces moments indélébiles. Si absurdement lumineux au milieu de son désespoir.

Le plus intense d'entre eux ? En y pensant, Regina eut envie de sourire. Il s'agissait d'une simple ballade, elle ne se souvenait même plus où, ni quand. Mais le ciel, ce jour là avait été calme. Debout, au milieu de nulle part elle avait juste tourné le visage et Roland avait couru vers elle. Heureux de la voir. Ces fossettes infantiles creusées par son sourire comme des preuves irréfutables.

Heureux.

Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Elle s'était demandé à ce moment et elle n'avait pas cru.

Il lui avait sauté dans les bras. S'était blotti précipitamment contre elle, agité, turbulent. Souriant. Elle avait levé le regard vers Robin. Et alors elle avait commencé à croire.

Et vraiment, croire n'était pas facile.

Pas quand sa propre âme était réduite en pièces... et quand bien même sûrement aucun autre endroit au monde n'était plus beau pour les rassembler, que la confiance peinte dans le regard d'un père. Ca avait été la première seconde, difficile, splendide, d'espoir. Et à côté ? les prophéties de Clochette et cette sombre histoire de tatouage faisaient pâle figure.

La suite, n'avait été que réapprendre et redécouvrir, terrassées par le regret certains jours, réveillée par le souvenir certaines nuits. En sueur, la terreur abjecte crispée dans sa chair.

Elle avait dû comprendre que ces mains, n'étaient pas coupables par nature. Qu'elle pouvait les ouvrir autrement que pour prendre ou pour faire du mal. Qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement faites pour forger, mais aussi, simplement, recevoir. Et le plus déchirant dans tout ça ? Qu'elles étaient capables de donner.

Elle avait vu Henry apprendre, titubant encore, maladroit, ses petit membres encore tellement fragiles. Prendre. Donner. Recevoir .Offrir. Et sourire. Et tout refaire, inlassablement. Tout ces miracles, inaccessibles pour elle. En le voyant grandir, la certitude que cet enfant n'aurait pas pu sortir de ces entrailles n'avait fait que grandir elle aussi, et au final ? Le sort avait de toute façon souligner l'évidence. Et vraiment cette période noire n'avait été qu'à propos d'elle, au fond. Elle détruite, elle perdue. Elle obligée de renaître et de se regarder en face. Une fois pour toute. Et pour une fois ? Dans un miroir plein d'amour. Voilà ce qu'avait été Robin. Un miroir pour qu'elle s'apprenne.

Et ses mains qui avaient réappris, au bout du compte, avaient dû faire, ce que, dans sa vie elle n'avait su faire que par gratitude. Laisser partir. Encore.

Postée aux limites de cette ville qu'elle avait érigé de ces propres néants.

Les ciels calmes ne voulaient rien dire vraiment. L'ironie pouvait se fondre dans un bleu sans nuage. Et elle pouvait s'abattre, dans un silence paisible.

Le téléphone posé sur la table tressauta et sortit brutalement Regina de ses songes.

Elle regarda l'écran, son souffle soudainement serré dans sa gorge.

« 1 message d'Emma Swan »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« _Gina comment tu te sens vraiment ?_

 _-Ecoute Emma, quand les gens s'efforcent de camoufler leur mélodrames personnels sous une façade, c'est généralement pour éviter ce genre de discussion._

 _-Et dis-moi quand au juste est-ce que ça a été une bonne idée ?_

 _-Et dis-moi quand remuer le couteau dans une plaie a permis de la guérir ?_

 _-Parle moi._

 _-Emma..._

 _-Parle moi !_

 _-Il me manque ! Chaque jour... chaque seconde ! D'accord ? J'arrive à peine à...fonctionner. Et parfois ? C'est dur ! Dur de ne pas juste prendre ma voiture et aller à New York pour... pour... faire quelque chose que je serais encore susceptible de regretter dans 28 ans...Un fiasco de ce genre est suffisant par millénaire Swan. Alors s'il te plaît... laisse-moi gérer, seule d'accord ?_

 _-Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas seule Gina. »_

Ses doigts, tremblants, se posèrent sur l'écran. Et les premières lignes qu'elle lut lui donnèrent envie de fondre en larmes.

« J'hésite à t'envoyer ce message depuis des heures.. alors je vais juste le faire parce que si je ne le fais pas ? je le regretterai toute ma vie. Les mots n'auront certainement le bon ordre. Mais il faudra que tu m'aides et que tu comprennes. Ok ?

Saisis ta chance Gina. Si une seule fois aujourd'hui, en face de toi, tu vois l'amour de ta vie : ne te questionne pas sur qui choisir. Lui ? Moi ? Au fond ? Choisis-toi Gina. Les fins heureuses ne sont pas toujours faciles à écrire. Et se choisir est parfois la chose la plus dure à faire. Mais on sait toutes les deux que la culpabilité ne suffit pas, si ? Pour tout rendre juste. Ou pour effacer le doute qui arriverait dans 10 ans, si tu te réveillais un jour en te demandant si tu es à la bonne place. Me protéger aujourd'hui ne répondrait pas. Et la vérité ? Tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir ne suffirait pas non plus.. Et il y a quelques temps j'aurais répondu que la plus dure épreuve était de te voir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui rien qu'en y pensant je sais qu'il y a pire. Savoir que tu aurais plus l'être, plus heureuse, avec quelqu'un d'autre et que je t'en ai empêché. Alors, je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, mais s'il te plaît : sois forte pour moi et ne laisse pas la peur choisir à ta place. Ne laisse plus rien faire ça. Jamais.»

Regina resta bouche bée. Ses doigts crispée autour de son téléphone, écorchée par les mots, disloquées et éparpillées au milieu d'eux.

 _Foutue Emma Swan …_

Elle n'entendit même la gorge s'éclaircir à moins d'un mètre.

« Regina ? »

La brune leva le regard. Déglutit.

« Robin »

/

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Regina avait perdu le compte des kilomètres. Elle avait vu seulement le ciel s'obscurcir, obnubilée par l'autoroute. Les pensées en vrac, et pourtant d'une clarté presque cinglante. Le trajet interminable jusqu'à Storybrooke, lui avait donné le temps de ressentir les sensations une par une. Distinctes. Son rythme cardiaque, tendu. Ses mains fébriles. Sa poitrine effrénée. Et ce sens, soudainement évident.

Malgré la fatigue elle força son esprit à garder ce courage. Cette force qu'elle pouvait sentir, trépidante, presqu'au point de rupture. Galvanisée comme jamais par cette impression qu'elle s'apprêtait pour la première fois, à écrire son histoire, à l'encre de ses choix. Libres. Lourds. Difficiles. Magnifiques .

Arrivant enfin à Storybrooke, elle passa devant le poste de police, par précaution avant de se rendre à l'appartement d'Emma, où elle trouva enfin la Coccinelle jaune, garée dans le parking. Elle descendit, l'adrénaline serrée dans ses veines, palpitante. Avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, captura sa couleur.

Un jour, elle s'en souviendrait.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte, et connaissant les habitudes de la blonde, ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit.

Elle se figea, devant le père et la fille assis de part et d'autre du comptoir. La discussion qu'ils avaient stoppa net, et David, en la voyant, crut recracher sa bière.

« Désolée de vous interrompre commença l'ancienne reine, mais David... j'aimerais... »

Avant qu'elle ait finit sa phrase, le blond se leva et prit sa veste. Les deux mains tendus en l'air.

« Pas de geste brusque » balbutia-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Emma sourit.

« Papa, tu n'as pas ta voiture » interpella-t-elle.

-Aucun soucis, je vais marcher... je préfère ça que hum... me faire transporté sur la branche d'un arbre à 4m du sol » précipita-t-il.

« Bonne hum...discussion » dit-il, un regard plein d'encouragements à sa fille à avant de fermer derrière lui.

La blonde rit. Quel Charming Regina n'avait-elle pas encore complètement dressé au doigt et à l'oeil ? Pensa-t-elle. Avant de poser vraiment le regard sur elle.

Elancée, ténébreuse, fatale à tellement de titres. Cerné d'une robe d'un rouge profond et vif. Sa chevelure de jais, libre, parfaite. Et ses yeux... dieux ses yeux...

La brune n'avait pas vraiment finit de délibérer, même après trois heures. Sur ce qu'elle devait ressentir au juste, à cette seconde. Elle s'avança seulement vers Emma, scindant l'air lourd. Fixée sur les prunelles azur. A son contact, elle expira et se serra contre elle. Fort.

Emma, ferma les yeux et serra elle aussi. Toutes ses fibres tendues, lâchant prise à l'intérieur de l'étreinte. Ce sont les lèvres de Regina qui, les premières cherchèrent les siennes. Dans un baiser langoureux, où dansèrent leurs langues. Dans une lenteur édifiante. Le maire caressa doucement la nuque de la sauveuse. Un geste tendre. D'une possessivité qu'elles ressentirent pourtant toutes les deux dans leur chairs.

Regina s'était attendu à éprouver une sorte étrange de colère. Aurait pu imaginer d'autres mots passant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rompit le contact et qu'elle colla leurs fronts :

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » murmura-t-elle, ses mains traçant doucement les épaules musculeuses de la blonde rigide.

« Elle a été calme » répondit Emma, ombrageuse.

La brune caressa son visage, attentive, inquiète. Subjuguée.

« La tienne ? » Demanda-la blonde.

Regina attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Leurs yeux fixées comme des aimants.

« Fatigante » répondit-elle sincèrement. Elle pouvait maintenant le sentir dans son corps, comme une vague. Emma baissa les yeux. S'éloigna jusqu'au frigo.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux qu'on parle Emma » répondit la voix grave , rauque, fébrile. La blonde déglutit sans s'en rendre compte, avant de lui faire face, sa silhouette glorieuse, suintant d'émotions comme un halo presque animal. Blessé. Vaincu. Dangereux. Regina n'aurait même pas su dire.

Emma s'assit sur un des tabourets. Ses mains jointes nerveusement. Ses yeux bleus sans violence.

« J'ai eu peur, toute la journée » finit-elle par dire. D'une voix à peine audible, pleine de conflit.

Et la brune pondéra chaque seconde.

« Je sais. Et je suis désolée pour ça »

Emma sourit faiblement.

« Ce n'est pas de faute » affirma-t-elle.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle, écorchée. Emma la regarda confuse.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens ? »

La blonde ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais honnêtement ne sut vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes ça... Emma » expira Regina, ses yeux humides. Presque pour rire en voyant le visage de la blonde complètement déconcerté. Paniquée cette dernière se leva vers la brune qui l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Sais-tu ce que la moindre idée de toi et Hook peut me faire ? »

Emma se figea net.

« Mal. Ca me fait mal Emma. A l'époque déjà... mais aujourd'hui ? Parfois j'y pense et la...la moindre image... de lui de...toi m'insupporte ! Et tu veux savoir à quel moment c'est le plus insupportable ? »

Emma voulu répondre que non, qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir mais Regina avança d'un pas. Belle à un point irréel, même à vif.

« Quand je te fais l'amour, Emma. Quand tu trembles contre moi...quand tu exploses avec moi dans ton corps. A ce moments là ? »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux indicibles pour s'écouler lentement sur le visage de l'ancienne reine.

« Chaque fois sans exception, une part de moi, se tord, en te trouvant splendide, parce que je sais... JE SAIS que tu as déjà abandonné ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

La blonde ouvrit les lèvres pour intervenir, mais la brune l'interrompit encore. Etre rassurée était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. C'est la vérité, seulement la vérité qui devait être dite.

« Tu as aimé Emma ! Tu as senti ton cœur battre à faire mal ! Tu as déjà regardé dans des yeux en priant pour que le temps s'arrête et que le monde disparaisse et aille au diable ! »

Emma eut l'air d'un animal, acculé. Prêt à mordre ou à fuir.

« Et est-ce que tu crois je suis assez naïve pour croire que ça ne se reproduirait pas ! »

« Qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre là dehors capable de te rendre heureuse ? » cria presque la brune, défaite, pointant vers une des fenêtres dérisoires.

« Naïve est la dernière chose que je suis Emma Swan ! Et même si ça fait mal, je sais que si ce n'est pas moi, d'autres se tiendrait devant toi, capable de te promettre tout, TOUT ce qu'ils sont »

« Et là raison à ça est simple » murmura-t-elle presque.

« Tu es une personne merveilleuse » dit-elle, sa voix tremblantes. Le regard embrasé d'une conviction immaculée.

« Plus vivante que le monde n'est capable de comprendre. Plus juste et plus forte qu'il n'est capable de l'admettre. Tellement intense qu'il n'arrive pas à voir à quel point tu es splendide lorsque tu es fragile. »

La brune sourit, l'admiration exposée dans son regard. Elle avança encore, et posa une main sur la joue de la sauveuse.

«Tu es addictive Emma. Et je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ma place »

Elle n'eut qu'à se penchée pour qu'Emma se précipite pour prendre ses lèvres. La perfection de leur fusion transperçant encore une fois, chacune de leur cellule. Elles gémirent, le désir quasi systématique serrant péniblement entre leurs cuisses.

« J'apprécie ton acte de charité » soupira Regina, l'ironie diluée dans une sincérité qu'elle même n'arrivait pas à saisir.

« Mais il va falloir que ça s'arrête » dit-elle enfin.

« Parce que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Et je pourrais essayer. Pour toi je pourrais utiliser ce qu'il me reste d'âme et refaire l'histoire. Nous faire nous rencontrer à 17 ans, innocentes, avant que tout bascule »

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Et peut-être que nous aurions la vie dont on rêve »

Regina ferma les yeux et effleura le visage de la blonde avec le sien. Elle inspira, le souffle court.

« Mais je ne serais pas aussi désespérée de te sentir. Et tu ne m'aurais donner Henry »

D'une main délicate elle amena le regard azur dans le sien..

« Es-tu seulement capable de te poser la question ? »

La blonde fronça le regard puis acquiesça négativement, avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de la serrer désespérément contre elle. Regina l'étreignit contre son torse.

 _« Robin... je suis désolée je ne suis pas disponible »_

 _L'archer avait baissé le regard, décomposé._

 _« C'est..c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça... »_

 _La brune le regarda avec indulgence et posa une main sur la sienne._

 _« Robin...Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse pour te punir »_

Regina contempla la sensation du corps serré contre le sien. Et cette manière dont il infiltrait chaque partie d'elle.

« Alors il va falloir qu'on avance Emma » dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la chevelure blonde. L'avenir était à construire.

* * *

N/A : Oui je sais : ascenseur émotionnel. Mais sérieusement, c'était presque thérapeutique à écrire. Parce que les scénaristes ont un peu...hum perturbé mes chakras. En rendant Regina sublime, dans une relation (avec Robin) qu'ils ont finit par traiter assez mal. Trop vite, par une mort qui n'est pas à la hauteur de ce dont Lana et Sean étaient capables. Quitte a être énervée, parce que soyons honnêtes, j'ai été énervée et serai énervée par tout obstacle hormonal entre Emma et Regina, j'aurais aimé être énervée par un scénario et un développement à la hauteur. Kitsis et Horowits ont tout intérêt à réaliser l'or qu'ils ont entre leurs mains... et ne pas le laisser leur échapper des doigts. Plus que quelques jours à attendre avant de le savoir de toute façon ^^

PS : la suite … La Justice et une discussion entre Regina et Snow dont vous me direz des nouvelles haha. Ca risque de faire des étincelles lol

re PS : pour le résumé de l'histoire, hum... je le mettrai plus tard, je sais pas trop quoi écrire pour le moment. Gros bisous.


	2. La Justice

La Justice

« La justice est l'amour guidé par la lumière »

Sully Prudhomme

Regina debout, regardait au dehors au final sans rien voir. Préoccupée, nerveuse bien sûr. Pensive, cette énergie dans son corps presque agitée. La veille avait drainante, émotionnellement, forte. Terminée par une nuit passée dans les bras d'Emma, à ne rien faire d'autre que se serrer l'une l'autre. En désordre. Soulevées par toutes ces choses qu'habituellement elles auraient consumé dans du sexe torride jusqu'à s'en rendre vide. L'Histoire. Le Passé. L'Avenir que Storybrooke n'était certainement pas prête à voir écrit de cette manière.

Dès son réveil, l'envie avait été presque suffocante. La peau d'Emma contre la sienne. Sa perfection assoupie, appelant tous les instincts dans son ventre. Elle avait brûler de s'enfoncer en elle. Répétitivement. Jusqu'à, ce que la sauveuse, ouverte, ne lui rappelle qu'aucun triomphe n'approchait celui là. Aucun.

La brune passa ses mains sur son visage.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de moi Emma Swan ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Une silhouette familière aperçue au travers de la vitre l'encouragea à se reprendre.

Ses résolutions étaient claires et toute cette histoire n'avait peut-être pas été écrite dans le bon ordre. Mais la brune était sûre. Tellement sûre.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte. Ferma les yeux. Entendit l'embrasure s'ouvrir avec hésitation.

Elle soupira :

« Snow... c'est _moi_ qui t'ai demandé de venir, il y a donc toutes les chances pour que je ne vois _aucune_ objection à ce que tu _entres »_ dit-elle.

Même de dos, elle put presque voir le visage gênée de l'institutrice lorsqu'elle entra.

« Désolée, de vieilles habitudes» lança cette dernière un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le Maire se retourna et, les deux brunes échangèrent un regard amusé. Une scène improbable pendant près d'un demi-siècle.

« Merci d'être venue... assied-toi je t'en prie » invita l'ancienne reine. Cette élégance dans sa posture intimidante, même après tant d'années. Snow avança

« Est-ce que peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Regina en se dirigeant vers le mini-bar.

De l'eau... du jus de fruit... du Scotch ? »

A cette dernière proposition l'autre brune rit un peu.

-Non merci » déclina-t-elle.

Le regard plein de flegme plongea dans le sien :

« Crois moi à un moment donné de cette conversation tu auras besoin de toute l'aide possible.

-Alors à 8h du matin, je pense que je vais prendre de l'eau répondit la jeune femme amusée. Intriguée, bien sûr. Comme toujours en présence de l'ancienne reine.

« Je t'aurais prévenu » pensa Regina à voix haute avant de servir deux verres d'eau

qu'elle plaça de part et d'autre de son bureau, avant de le contourner majestueusement jusqu'à son fauteuil.

Elle prit place comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône et détailla une seconde le regard anxieux fixé sur elle. Cette conversation avait toutes les chances d'être épique.

« Je voulais m'entretenir de avec toi au sujet d'Emma. »

Instantanément l'inquiétude assombri les traits de l'autre brune.

« Mes relations avec elle seront amenées à changer. Prochainement. De manière drastique. » dit-elle solennellement.

-Vous vous-êtes disputées ? »Demanda Snow, l'empathie déjà prête à surgir.

Regina déglutit.

« Non rassura-t-elle. Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, ce n'est pas du tout la direction du changement dont je parle. »

Une seconde passa.

« Au contraire. »

La confusion fronça le regard de l'institutrice.

« Emma et moi nous sommes rapprochées. _Vraiment_ rapprochées. Et après la tournure quelque peu... surprenante de notre relation... nous avons prit la décision de poursuivre une relation amoureuse, ouvertement. »

Snow ne sembla pas saisir.

« Avec qui ? »

Regina ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main.

« Une relation amoureuse e _nsemble_ » précisa-t-elle, consternée.

Une seconde. Puis deux.

« Ensemble... Ensemble ... Quoi ? » demanda une Snow les yeux maintenant écarquillés.

Et Regina soupira de soulagement.

« A en croire ta tête il semble que tu ais enfin compris

\- Tu plaisantes ?

-Malgré ma nature reconnue de bout en train, non, très chère, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-C'est une sorte de pacte... Parce que toutes les deux êtes encore célibataires à votre âge... mais penser à des solutions aussi excentriques Regina vraiment ? »

La Reine crispa ses doigts sur la surface de son bureau. Parfaitement sûre qu'elle devait se sentir insultée quelque part entre les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Mon âge n'a jamais été un problème pour attirer qui que soit dans mon lit Snow et je t'assure je n'ai besoin d'aucun _pacte_ pour convaincre ce « qui que se soit » d'y rester... ou d'y revenir. _Volontairement._ » ajouta-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil suggestif. Plein de cette arrogance unique.

« Dans ton lit ? avec Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire avec ma fille ! » s'emporta Snow emportée par le choc.

A la question Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire nerveusement.

« Si cette conversation doit vraiment prendre cette tournure, je suggères vraiment, malgré l'heure, que nous passions au scotch »

Snow sentit ses joues s'empourprer de gêne et de colère.

« Où est Emma ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas elle qui me parle de tout ça ?

-Emma est au poste de Police certainement. Elle n'est pas au courant de cette conversation admit le Maire, soudainement plus sombre.

-Parce qu'elle n'approuverait pas que tu racontes ce genres de choses dans son dos?défia la mère.

-Parce qu'elle doit penser que je n'ai pas le courage de le faire ! » rectifia l'ancienne Reine, haussant la voix. En grande partie, frustrée par elle-même.

Blanche-Neige resta silencieuse. Malgré ce qu'elle avait bien pu être la majorité de sa vie, la princesse avait finir par savoir lire. Par savoir reconnaître : la vérité et sa profondeur. Abyssale.

« quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? murmura-t-elle.

\- 2 mois »

Le cœur de l'institutrice s'arrêta presque. Deux mois. La réalité déchira son entendement, dans une sorte de vertige. De torpeur.

«Si tout ça est vrai soupira-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu attends au juste Regina mon approbation ? »

A l'acidité dans le ton de son adversaire immémoriale, Regina aurait pu se sentir satisfaite. Mais c'est la franchise et la précaution qui se serrèrent dans son corps.

« On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas mon genre Snow. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour Emma. Elle mérite des efforts pour que cette situation se déroule de la manière la plus civile possible »

Blanche-Neige n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ni ses yeux. Ni plus rien du tout pour être honnête.

« Oh civile ? Bien sûr ! Et ensuite quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Vous marier ? Fonder une famille ? » exagéra-t-elle avec amertume. Jusqu'à ce que l'évidence ne la glace de l'intérieur.

Henry.

Elle retint les excuses aux bords de ses lèvres. Un silence trancha net dans l'atmosphère.

« Il semble qu'Emma et moi ayons quelques étapes d'avance sur ton programme... »releva Regina, sa voix tellement pleine de certitude. Suave de cette assurance que Snow avait toujours enviée et haïe avec la même force.

« S'il te plaît sois réaliste ! cracha-t-elle, cette coparentalité est seulement due à des circonstances tortueuses. Que ta malédiction a causées je te rappelle. 28 ans d'exil pour Emma, une grossesse en prison et la nécessité d'abandonner son fils à l'adoption! Si nous avions tous eu le choix... aucun de ces drames déchirants n'auraient eu lieu !

-Et Henry ne serait pas né. Je sais. J'ai déjà pesé le pour et le contre et je me suis déjà assez perdu dans les calculs. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un rappel chronologique des faits » renvoya sèchement l'ancienne reine.

\- Et pourtant tu m'annonces cette nouvelle comme si j'avais tort de frôler l'anévrisme ! »

Et Regina faillit sourire vraiment, à la répartie, mais être cordiale était définitivement, une solution plus constructive.

« Crois le ou non... je n'ai ni prévu, ni envie de terminer cette discussion en appelant les urgences »

Elle inspira. Tentant de calmer le feu dans ses propres veines.

« L'Histoire n'est pas belle Snow, je te l'accorde. Quelque soit l'endroit où on la commence, ce qu'on y trouve ? La Rage. La Peur. La Fuite. Et quoiqu'en en dise : oui de la Tristesse, immense, quasi irrespirable, des _deux côtés._ Tous les chemins qui ont mené à Storybrooke ont été difficiles. Tous les chemins qui ont mené à Emma ont été difficiles et ça Snow, n'est pas quelque chose que tu vas m'apprendre ! »

« Alors toi et Charmant êtes peut-être un exemple de ce que l'amour peut surmonter, coûte que coûte, mais si tu regardes d'où l'on vient, tu peux reconnaître une chose : Emma et moi ne sommes certainement pas au chapitre 1 du Manuel sur Comment construire une relation durable ! »

« Nous avons un fils ! rappela-t-elle Pour lequel on s'est déchiré d'abord et que nous avons essayé ensuite d'élever de notre mieux . Pas seulement au travers de l'adolescence, même si je t'assure que que son héritage génétique n'a clairement pas facilité la tâche ! Mais aussi au milieu de crises où chacun d'entre nous a été au bord de tout perdre ! ENCORE ! Ce chemin n'a pas été faciles. Et chaque pas pour arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? tiens quasiment du miracle. ! Alors si tu compte m'apprendre le sens de ce qu'est l'adversité ? ou bien me servir une leçon de bas étage... Rappelle toi à qui tu parles... et place la barre un peu plus haute »

Blanche-Neige serra la mâchoire.

«Tu es en train de m'expliquer que tu es amoureuse d'Emma ?

-Je ne me soumettrais certainement pas à une conversation pareille pour une simple passade »

«Je n'ai vraiment pas mon mot à dire hein ? »

Regina fronça légèrement les yeux.

« Non. »

« Ni toi. Et si tu veux la vérité ? Ni moi vu le temps que j'ai passé à me débattre contre l'évidence. Ce n'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

« Tu veux simplement que du jour au lendemain j'accepte une relation qui me révolte ? »

Regina fixa sont regard profondément calme dans celui de l'autre brune. Le poids des années tendus dans l'air.

« Ne lui fait pas ça Snow »

-Ce n'est pas elle mon problème !

-Alors ne la fait pas souffrir. Parce qu'il y a deux choses au monde que ta fille n'est PAS. Premièrement, elle n'est pas coupable. Et deuxièmement, elle n'est pas un crime. Et il est hors de question que quoique se soit dans _mon_ comportement lui fasse penser le contraire.

\- Si ça devait en arriver là est-ce que tu la ferais choisir entre toi et sa famille ? »

Regina stoïque reçu la question comme une pierre.

 _« Si une seule fois aujourd'hui, en face de toi, tu vois l'amour de ta vie : ne te questionne pas sur qui choisir. Lui ? Moi ? Au fond ? Choisis-toi Gina. »_

Elle contempla le silence avant de répondre.

« Quelque soit le prix, quelque soit ce que ça me demande : je choisirai Emma »

Un silence s'installa. Aussi lourd que le plomb. Aussi froid. Aussi fatidique.

« La vrai question Snow est est-ce TU lui ferais choisir entre toi et _sa_ famille _? »_

N/A :

Pour répondre à certains commentaires et MP, j'ai eu l'idée de cette suite assez tôt pendant l'écriture des « sept péché capitaux ». Comme si j'avais besoin de penser déjà à la lumière qui suivrait l'ombre et le désordre que j'étais en train de décrire. Une chose est sûre, la lumière n'est pas de tout repos non plus ;) Elle n'est pas moins intense. Et rarement plus facile.

Je vous embrasse fort. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. A très bientôt.

La suite : La Tempérance.


	3. La Tempérance

Avertissement : chapitre classé M

Tempérance

« on ne peut être vraiment prudent, ni vraiment juste, ni vraiment fort, si l'on ne possède pas aussi la vertu de tempérance. »

Emma arpentait le bureau du Maire, de long en large. La tension dans son corps grandissante chaque seconde un peu plus. Un sms et cinq minutes plus tard, le shérif ouvrait la porte de la mairie, inquiète. Sous le choc. Bouillonnant d'une autre chose indéfinissable après avoir entendu le contenu de la conversation ayant eu lieu entre la brune, assise et muette contre son bureau, et sa mère.

« Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce qu'elle a pu reparler de tout ça... » murmura la sauveuse, la mâchoire serrée.

Regina observa, attentive. Cette impression que la blonde marchait sur le fil dangereux de ses limites.

« Emma... » tenta-t-elle de calmer. Une crise semblait courue d'avance, depuis la première seconde où ses lèvres avait effleuré celles d'Emma, sur ce balcon où l'histoire avait basculé. Mais l'ancienne reine ne pouvait nié les mille défaites au cours de sa vie, qui lui avaient apprises que les crises, même assouvies, pouvaient commettre l'irréparable. Et certaines ruines, même des années plus tard, même avec le recul, un semblant de sagesse et le regret, pouvaient rester insoutenables à voir.

« Elle a remis sa vie entre tes mains Gina ! Elle t'a demandé de prendre parfois des foutus risques avec le sort de toute sa famille en jeu ! Et maintenant quoi ? Elle revient en arrière ? Tout à coup elle oublie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La brune se redressa, sa silhouette tout à coup dessinée en contre jour. Sa voix rauque se mêlant presqu'à la lumière.

« Viens par ici » invita-t-elle doucement une main tendue vers la blonde. Cette dernière obéit par réflexe, ses pensées évaporées en moins d'une seconde. Elle inspira aux doigts qui s'entremêlèrent aux siens. Et au corps magnétique qui, délicatement, se blottit contre elle.

« Calme-toi » murmurèrent les lèvres contre son oreille. Et un frisson courut son organisme, comme un baume. Comme un feu. Elle expira. Une de ses mains caressa la chute onduleuse des reins de l'ancienne reine, les souvenirs tellement vifs de la peau hâlée couverte par le tissu.

« Ma solution de prendre Henry et de partir aurait causé moins de problèmes » murmura-t-elle contre le visage, posé sur son épaule.

Regina éclata de rire. Son sourire foutument aveuglant, à tel point qu'Emma sentit son cœur serrer. La main qui caressa son visage arrêta le monde, tout autour. Le temps qui devait avoir l'habitude de n'exister que pour les autres.

Les lèvres chaudes, rouges effleurèrent les siennes.

« La Sauveuse en fugue hein ? Taquina le maire. La blonde vexée fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends mon projet de cavale absolument rebelle complètement ridicule? »

La brune rit encore glissant ses mains le long du corps ferme de la sauveuse jusqu'à ses fesses, serrées dans son jean, qu'elle palpa dans ses paumes.

« Tu n'as _absolument_ pasbesoin d'être en cavale pour être rebelle » expira-t-elle contre son souffle. Et elles soupirèrent en même temps. Le feu que la brune pouvait sentir dans son corps, la rendant presque coupable. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvres inférieure en sentant l'effet des formes entre ses mains. Elle serra son emprise, familière de cette sensation et de la faim qu'elle laissait toujours derrière elle.

L'atmosphère avait basculée. En un souffle, comme toujours. Et en se fixant dans les yeux, les deux amantes contemplèrent ce moment à chaque fois inexplicable. Quand cette force entre elles finissaient par tarir leur souffle. La blonde se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de la brune, lentement, leur langue s'effleurant bientôt l'une l'autre. Le désir appuyant le contact jusqu'à le rendre avide.

La sauveuse recula le maire jusqu'à son bureau et ce simple contact annonça déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà prête pour moi ? » murmura Emma, en asseyant la brune sur la surface froide. Cette dernière gémit en ouvrant les cuisses pour l' accueillir plus prêt d'elle. Elle sourit en embrassant une nouvelle fois la blonde.

« Est-ce que je ne suis toujours pas prête pour toi ? » répondit-elle séductivement. Emma serra la mâchoire. Si, la brune avait toujours été prête, humide et chaude. Tellement toujours prête à être prise. D'une main s'immisça entre les cuisses ouverte jusqu'au sous-vêtement qu'elle trouva. Trempé.

« Emma... » soupira cette dernière en collant leur front. Les doigts caressèrent ses plis, puis son centre, excité à la moindre pensée d'Emma qu'elle avait eu depuis son départ pour le bureau. Les caresses appuyèrent encore plus, au travers de la dentelle.

« Je me souviens d'une fois où tu m'as dis que le sexe dans ton bureau ne devait pas être une habitude » provoqua la blonde en continuant à faire trembler l'ancienne reine. Et la provocation n'avait jamais fait reculer Regina. Chez elle, ce n'était pas très difficile à voir : il s'agissait une seconde nature.

Elle sourit.

« Oh mais je peux attendre Shérif dit-elle haletante. Tu peux ressortir d'ici... et je peux même attendre quelques minutes après ton départ... avant de m'éclipser dans les toilettes et me faire jouir... techniquement je serais parfaitement dans les règles...»

Emma se crispa toute entière, ses doigts contournèrent instantanément le sous-vêtements de la brune. Cette dernière expira, fermant les yeux. Respirer devint difficile. Une de ses mains glissa sensuellement le long du bras qui se perdait entre ses cuisses. Ses lèvres se collèrent de nouveau à son oreille et ses doigts se posèrent sur ceux de la sauveuse .

« Tu sens Emma ? Susurra-t-elle, rauque, en appuyant le contact sur son clitoris gonflé. Tu sens ...mmm ...à quel point je vais jouir vite ?... Je n'aurais qu'à penser à la manière dont tu me prends... et j'exploserai d'une minute à l'autre sur mes propres doigts »

La brune n'avait jamais été timide en amour. Mais Emma crut vraiment perdre quelques synapses. D'un geste, elle arracha le string de son amante, et trois doigts butèrent au fond d'elle. Regina accueillit l'assaut, sa violence. Rude, brute. Avec le sourire. Oh, oui, une seconde nature.

Sans vraiment de cérémonie, l'ancienne reine recula de force sur son bureau, sa robe bientôt remontée jusqu'à sa taille. La sauveuse lui écarta les cuisses et continua à la prendre, ses va-et-vient abrupts, ouvrant son amante, une main agrippée sur le haut de sa jambe.

La brune retint ses gémissements écorchés, son visage à un souffle de la sauveuse, ses bras enlacés autour de sa nuque.

« Conjure un sort de silence » soupira Emma, déterminée dans sa voix, aussi bien que dans ses geste. La sorcière eut du mal, en vérité, à trouver la clarté d'esprit pour un sort pourtant aussi simple. Une fois la lueur mauve parcourant brièvement sur les murs. Sa voix s'échappa enfin. Viscérale. La blonde cueillit ses lèvres, dans la chaleurs de leurs ébats, puis rompit le contact en poussant la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne appui derrière elle, ses deux mains crispées sur le verre.

Et malgré sa fureur, Emma, plongea dans les yeux bruns. L'inquiétude visible dans l'océan de son regard. Comme dans un livre ouvert.

Allait-elle trop loin ?

Allait-elle trop fort ?

« Gina... » Sa poitrine se serra impossiblement à la vue qui lui était offerte. « Je ne veux pas te faire mal ... » dit-elle, cette certitude pourtant plus cinglante que les autres.

La brune se redressa, effleura le visage d'Emma. L'embrassa tendrement, comme pour capturer son âme.

« Continue Emma... j'ai besoin que tu me prennes fort » expira-t-elle, l'approbation écrite dans le désir qui allumait ses yeux, dans la position qu'elle reprit. Féline, elle écarta même davantage les jambes, exposant sa détresse. Et Emma continua à apaiser son envie, douloureuse. De sentir. De céder. Fort.

La brune s'arqua, culbutée d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais permise à aucun de ses amants. Dans cet endroit hors limite où elle se faisait, à ce moment même, emboutir à en perdre ses sens, le désordre dans ses chairs serrant comme des sangles.

Un millier de choses dans cette existence qui brisait les êtres, aurait pu causer le bruit liquide qu'elle entendait, ivre, entre ses cuisses.

L'interdit. L'insolence. L'animalité qui vautrait son éducation trop drastique...aussi sûrement que ses talon aiguilles crissaient sur le verre.

Mais la transgression, qui l'avait transcendée plus jeune, était finalement fade.

« Plus fort... Emma fais-moi jouir » supplia-t-elle.

Face aux rêves. La blonde s'exécuta, le regard rivé le sexe qui avalait ses doigts. Ses muscles tendus, bientôt brûlant de cette magie qui palpitait en elle. Capable de satisfaire le moindre des désir de la brune. Elle accéléra. Et Regina cria. Cria vraiment.

Le désordre n'était pas Emma. Ni son désir pour elle quasi irrépressible. Ni même de se faire prendre, complètement défaite, sur son bureau magistral de Maire.

Le désordre ? Etait tout le reste. Tout ce qui n'était pas elle et qui blessait les cœurs.

Elle jouit, se contractant en spasme puissant qui convulsa dans chacune de ses fibres, vidée. Le plaisir l'emporta, dans un vertige qu'elle laissa venir pour tout absorber à son passage. Jusqu'à l'air et les pensées dans son corps.

Erratique, calme, désorientée, elle se redressa pour chercher les lèvres d'Emma. Mais cette dernière lui écarta de nouveau les cuisses, pour y plonger sans ménagement le visage. Avide. Suçant son clitoris fort, lavant son intimité liquide de son orgasme. Fouillant à l'intérieur d'elle presque brutalement.

La brune se crispa à la sensation des dents sur sa chair trop sensible, elle éclata d'un rire surpris à l'enthousiasme de cette bouche manifestement décidée à la manger. Elle baissa le regard, ses doigts délicats s'entremêlant à la chevelure blonde, contrastant drastiquement avec l'empressement de son amante. Elle se cambra parfois, aux sensations trop violentes, mais laissa la blonde se repaitre de son corps.

Le désordre n'était pas à l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il lorsque l'intérieure parlait d'avenir ?

Ses tétons finalement érigés sous ses vêtements, la brune finit par jouir une nouvelle fois, dans la bouche d'Emma. Dont elle trouva le regard finalement apaisé, remontant le long de son corps pour cueillir ses lèvres. Un baiser langoureux qui ralentit le temps, rappelant cette tendresse indicible qui inondait chaque seconde d'abandon entre elles d'une manière presque déchirante.

Puis sans un mot, la brune, ses lèvres encore collées au siennes déboutonna la chemise de la sauveuse.

Presqu'une heure plus tard, leurs deux corps reprenaient doucement leur souffle. Après une étreinte où s'étaient une fois de plus, extirpées toutes les fougues. Balayant de manière éphémère, le monde, comme s'il n'était qu'une histoire écrite sur le sable. Effacée sereinement par l'écume.

Alors que la brune se redressa pour ramasser son soutien-gorge, elle vit de nouveau le visage d'Emma s'assombrir. D'une main tendue, elle l'invita près d'elle et caressa son visage.

« Tu es en colère » déclara-t-elle, doucement.

Emma, ses cheveux d'or comme un voile de lumière sur ses orages, chercha les mots. Mais les yeux rivés vers elle, semblèrent lire, de toute façon. Chacun d'entre eux. Elle pencha le visage au creux de la paume apaisante.

Regina observa, puis de nouveau, plongea leur regard l'un dans l'autre, doucement.

« Si j'ai pu tirer une leçon de tout le mal que j'ai fait Emma... c'est que la colère vient de la peur. Seulement de la peur de perdre, quelque soit ce qu'il reste. Parfois, même quand il ne reste plus rien, la colère est là, parce que la peur persiste de perdre encore »

Un sourire mélancolique alluma ses lèvres. Ses doigts entrelacèrent à ceux de la blonde pour y déposer un baiser chaste.

« Fais-nous confiance... Et laisse leur du temps »

Les yeux azur figé de silence, se remplirent de larmes. Et Regina accueillit la sauveuse au creux de son cou. Elle caressa doucement la chevelure blonde.

« Calme-toi mon ange » murmura-t-elle. La lumière des mots passant pour la première fois ses lèvres.

Tempérance.

N/A :

Je vous embrasse tous/toutes. Mille mercis aux commentaires qui, bizarrement, me donnent l'impression de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre au bouts de mes doigts.

A suivre : La Prudence.


	4. La Prudence

Prudence

« Aucune certitude n'est un fait de prudence. C'est la recherche perpétuelle du bien et la conscience de sa fragilité qui anime l'homme prudent. Ainsi, dans les fêlures de son âme, il lutte sans le savoir pour le bonheur»

Gil Delannoi

* * *

« Bon, Miss Swan, je suggère que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu te tiennes strictement au plan que l'on a convenu »

Au titre formel, à ce ton presqu'autoritaire lui rappelant tellement de souvenirs, Emma sentit une drôle de sensation électrique lui traverser le corps.

« Hum... le plan ? »

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se leva dangereusement.

« Ah oui le plan. Henry arrive. On passe un dîner en famille. Et d'une manière totalement naturelle et diplomate en lui annonce que ces deux mères sont en couple »

A peu près satisfaite du résumé des opérations, le maire acquiesça, nerveuse de manière palpable.

Vérifiant presque compulsivement le minuteur du four.

« Gina...du calme, je veux dire... Henry ne peut pas être pire que ma mère...et on est deux cette fois-ci » essaya de rationaliser la sauveuse.

«Avec les nombre d'années d'expérience que nous avons derrière nous Emma c'est peut-être ce qui m'inquiète. Quant à Snow... à part avoir appris à Henry à lire et à écrire... et certainement, à mon insu, l'anatomie des licornes, j'espère que son influence sur notre fils s'arrête là»

La sauveuse éclata de rire.

« Oh et sa perspicacité, son intelligence hors norme et tout le reste de sa génialité viens de toi je suppose ? »

Malgré sa prestance régalienne, la brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On ne peut pas ignorer l'évidence si ? » Joua-t-elle.

Emma roula des yeux. Et Regina s'approcha jusqu'à encercler sa taille.

« Son cœur pur vient de toi » avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement à la commissure des lèvres et la Sauveuse fut à deux doigts de lui servir un sourire à 1 million dollars.

« En même temps que son incapacité à suivre une consigne... et sa persistance à entendre « non » et à comprendre « peut-être que oui si j'insiste jusqu'à l'épuisement psychologique de mon interlocuteur ». ajouta-t-elle consternée.

Avec ça la brune regarda l'heure.

« Et je crois qu'on peut ajouter sa notion contestable de la ponctualité à la liste »

Emma sourit et plongea doucement dans le cou de la brune, qui s'arqua inconsciemment au contact.

« Notre fils est parfait » murmura-t-elle, tendrement, d'un souffle chaud sur la peau hâlée.

Regina sourit, porta le visage de la blonde vers le sien. Prit le temps de replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille :

« Je sais » admit-elle, avant d'embrasser doucement celle qui avait mis au monde le plus grand trésor de sa vie. Son baiser invoquant la gratitude dans son être. Et cet amour qu'elle avait senti palpiter dans ses entrailles, là, où la haine avait failli tout détruire.

Au clic de la porte qu'elles entendirent, les deux femmes sursautèrent l'une loin de l'autre, comme deux adolescentes prises sur le fait par leur propres parents.

Et Henry, rentrant de son entrainement de football trouva ses deux mères raides comme des pics, un sourire crispés sur les lèvres.

« Hey » salua-t-il un peu sceptique.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là Man' » dit-il finalement avec le sourire. Il alla vers elle et la prit dans une accolade.

Emma embrassa la tête de son fils et grimaça d'emblée.

« Fils, je t'aime... mais tu sens comme quelque chose entre la poubelle d'un leprechaun et un rat-mort »

L'adolescent rit et sous le regard incisif de son autre mère capitula :

« Ok ok je vais à la douche. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Des lasagnes annonça la brune un sourire aux lèvres.

-Yes ! »

A ça, l'adolescent courut jusqu'à l'étage.

« Doucement ! » réprimanda Regina exaspérée, lançant instantanément un regard vers la blonde qui semblait vouloir dire « tu vois ce que je te disais tout à l'heure ? »

Aimantée, malgré les enjeux invraisemblables de la soirée, Emma se rapprocha. La tension dans le regard sombre désamorcée dès qu'elle entra dans son espace.

« Il est heureux pensa enfin Regina à voix haute. Il a passé tant d'années à...je n'ai pas envie qu'il...

-Ca va bien se passer » rassura la blonde.

La brune se tut une seconde puis acquiesça. Lorsque les lèvres parcoururent sa gorge elle se crispa :

« Emma » prévint-elle.

« Je n'ai pas envie de provoquer un choc post traumatique à mon fils » dit-elle alors que la blonde n'arrêta pas ses assauts une seule seconde .

« Tu te rappelles quand on a fait l'amour sur ce comptoir » murmura la blonde à son oreille. Un frisson parcourut la brune au souvenir.

« Je me rappelle que ma langue a eu des courbatures pendant des jours » taquina l'ancienne reine.

Au lieu de l'air outré qu'elle attendit de voir sur le visage de son amante, cette dernière se mordit la lèvre sensuellement.

« Et moi je me rappelle que c'est toi...qui a refusé d'arrêter de t'en servir »

Des images d'Emma nue, cuisses ouvertes, convulsant sous ses caresses assaillirent sa mémoire. Les joues de Regina s'empourprèrent de chaleur. Et elle sentit les pointes de ses seins durcir de désir.

« Stop ! » dit-elle secouant légèrement sa tête pour en faire sortir les images obsédantes.

« Est-ce que tu comptes être immature chaque seconde jusqu'au bout de ce calvaire ? » expira-t-elle. La Sauveuse éclata de rire. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de jouer avec les nerfs de la brune.

Même si elle aimait ça. Même si chaque rire dans ces secondes pesantes racontait mieux le bonheur, que n'importe qu'elle autre seconde de sa vie.

Elle serra simplement les doigts tendus entre les siens :

« Non dit-elle sérieuse, on est ensemble toi et moi, au milieu de tout ça » affirma-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes, Henry finit par descendre et avec lui s'approcha le moment fatidique. Des dîners de ce genre avaient eu lieu de nombreuses fois au cours des derniers mois. Peut-être moins récemment depuis que tout avait changé, mais l'adolescent, sans savoir, avait réellement l'espoir que toutes ces habitudes reviennent.

Il espéra en s'installant à table, retrouver ce naturel que les années avaient installé entre ses mères. Mais l'évidence lui prouva qu'il attendrait en vain.

Regina était nerveuse. Vraiment vraiment nerveuse. L'air absent, agité. Henry ne compta pas le nombre de fois où cette dernière proposa de leur servir à boire. Quant bien même leurs verres étaient encore remplis d'eau. Elle se leva au moindre prétexte vers la cuisine, débarrassa chaque service comme une maniaque de la propreté que même elle, n'était pas à ce point là.

Alors malgré un repas délicieux, les tentatives d'Emma pour alléger les tensions... et quelques débuts de conversations très bizarres qui avaient tournés courts.

Il craqua

« Bon alors, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »

D'un regard expectatif il regarda tour à tour ses deux mères et crut jurer voir Regina, s'apprêtant à servir le dessert, pâlir derrière le comptoir.

« Ta mère et moi avons une liaison amoureuse depuis des mois »

Deux paires d'yeux rond comme des billes se tournèrent vers la blonde qui venait de parler.

Cette dernière regarda la brune d'un air défensif.

« Gina, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire au juste... utiliser la métaphore des cigognes ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Malgré quelques hum...erreurs de livraison, tu sais parfois deux mamans cigognes qui élèvent le même bébé peuvent finir par se trouver plutôt sexy ? Henry a 15 ans ! »

« Swan ! » se scandalisa la brune en lançant le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains vers la blonde. Qui l'attrapa dans un rire.

« Fils » se reprit cette dernière en se tournant vers Henry.

« Il faut que tu sois fort. Et préférablement pas trop traumatisé. Tout ira bien » déclara la Sauveuse, à l'adolescent quasiment tétanisé à l'autre bout de la table.

L'ancienne reine roula des yeux contournant le comptoir pour s'approcher, des mains nerveuses lissant sa robe parfaitement impeccable.

« Henry... soupira-t-elle, lançant un regard noir à son autre mère. Dis quelque chose...»

Ce dernier, les yeux encore écarquillés regarda la scène, tentant de procéder dans sa tête à toutes les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. D'un geste excédé, il recula sa chaise. Le visage encore ahuri, il alla jusqu'à l'un des placard qu'il ouvrit et d'un regard provocateur, sortit un pot à peine entamé de nutella. Ce regard toujours appuyé il alla jusqu'au tiroir... et devant le regard réprobateur de sa mère, sortit une grande cuillère qu'il exposa à son regard.

« Conservateurs, phtalates chimiques, 60% de sucre ET huile de Palme » énuméra-t-il agressivement.

« J'en aurai besoin pour noyer les illusions de mon enfance »

Avec ça, l'adolescent se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta sans un regard en arrière. Jusqu'au bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui claqua dans le silence suspendu.

« Sérieusement Swan ? » commença à enrager la brune.

La blonde encore assise se sentit un tantinet nerveuse.

« Ca va Gina... ça ne s'est pas _si_ mal passé » essaya-t-elle, en se levant.

-Pas si mal passé ? J'appelle ça un désastre !

-Un désastre ? Avec ton comportement je suis sûre que Henry était à deux doigts de penser qu'une d'entre nous était atteinte d' une maladie mortelle »

La brune se renfrogna. Bien sûr qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle. Bien sûr que Henry était une des seules personnes sur terre à pouvoir l'atteindre de cette manière. Elle inspira profondément.

« Le principes d'être parents Emma c'est que, lorsqu'une d'entre nous perd pied... l'autre est censée faire MIEUX. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu arrives avec cette sombre histoire de cigognes ? »

La blonde baissa les yeux. Avec toutes cette tension ? Elle avait quasiment cru suffoquer.

« J'ai essayé d'accord ? Henry finira par se calmer... et je suis sûre que tu sauras lui expliquer de manière posée ce qu'il...

-Oh non non non Swan ! Si tu crois que _JE_ vais essayer de rattraper ton discours sans queue ni tête, tu te trompes. Nous avions un plan qui impliquait du TACT et de la PATIENCE... tu as choisi d'être créative ? Tu assumes !

-J'assumes ? Balbutia Emma, confuse.

-En clair ? Tu montes dans la chambre de ton fils MAINTENANT et tu termines la conversation que tu a décidé de commencer en parlant de volatile migrateur ridicule! Et je t'assure » pointa la brune d'un air menaçant.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt de faire preuve d'une ONCE de pédagogie... parce qu'en cas contraire... ce qui s'est passé sur CE comptoir, sera un souvenir tellement lointain, que dans 30 ans tu te demanderas encore si ça s'est vraiment produit »

Emma sous le choc, leva des sourcil ahuris.

« Gina...tu ne peux pas... tu ne vas pas...

-J'ai passé les 15 dernières années à essayer de rendre ce foyer un tant soit peu fonctionnel... alors teste-moi, et tu verras tout juste à quel point je suis encore capable de te surprendre »

Sans plus de mots, Regina les yeux fixés dans les siens claqua des doigts et disparut dans un nuage de fumée mauve.

 _Et merde..._ pensa la blonde à voix haute.

/

Henry pensif entendit doucement frapper à sa porte et vit cette dernière s'entrouvrir. La tête d'Emma pointa dans l'embrasure.

« Hum ta mère m'a envoyée ici pour que je fasse preuve d'une once de pédagogie » balbutia-t-elle.

Allongé sur son lit, les traits de l'adolescent se froncèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La sauveuse passa une main nerveuse sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas trop . Mais ça doit être l'inverse de ce que j'ai fait à table » avoua-t-elle.

Henry sceptique éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

Hésitant, il hocha la tête.

La Sauveuse sourit et entra en fermant derrière elle. Pour s'asseoir au pied du lit de son fils.

« J'ai apporté un truc qui va faciliter cette discussion...» dit-elle, avec un brin de mystère. De nouveau, les sourcils bruns se froncèrent. La blonde chercha dans la poche arrière de son jean et glorieusement brandit une deuxième cuillère.

« Ha ! » dit-elle pour l'effet dramatique et dans un sourire, son fils rapprocha naturellement le pot de nutella jusque là gardé captif contre sa poitrine.

Emma plongea immédiatement sa cuillère dans la douceur et la porta à sa bouche.

« Mmmmm » dit-elle, les yeux clos. Des semaines de nourriture équilibrée avaient fini par lui faire oublier cette sensation exquise.

« Vive le gras et sucre ! » gémit-elle les yeux clos.

Henry sourit encore. Et quelques secondes de silences suivirent.

« Alors, dis-moi, de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Finit par demander la Sauveuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de peur ?

-Quelqu'un de très expérimentée dans ce domaine et de très très sexy m'a expliqué il n'y a pas longtemps que la colère n'était qu'une façade pour camoufler la peur..

-Maman ! S'énerva son fils en lui jetant un coussin.

-Tu vois ? Souligna Emma Et je ne t'ai pas dit qui c'était se défendit-elle. Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? On essaye d'être pédagogique je te rappelle»

Henry ferma le visage, pour réfléchir. Ou pour trouver les mots.

« J'ai peur qu'elle redevienne Méchante »

Une seconde passa.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable d'échouer à ce point là ? »

Henry écarquilla les yeux, prêt à rétablir ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Son regard se figea dans celui de sa mère.

 _« Pas toi, elle »_

Et quand bien même il se tut, ils purent tous les deux entendre.

« Fais-moi une place » dit la blonde d'un geste de la main. Henry se décala et laissa la sauveuse s'allonger près de lui. Elle regarda le plafond, d'un blanc, dans lequel elle aurait voulu croire. Les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, elle décida de dire à voix haute les mots pour la première fois. Ils étranglèrent sa gorge avant même qu'elle commence.

« Je me rappelle de ce jour... Archie venait d'être retrouvé mort. Tout Storybrooke était en panique. Et il y avait ce stupide attrape rêve... bref, je suis venu ici. Ai pratiquement sorti ta mère de force... en lui disant »

La blonde eut besoin de respirer.

« En lui disant qu'elle serait une meurtrière pour toujours. Que tu n'étais pas son fils, mais le mien et qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de t'approcher. A ce moment là, je crois qu'elle était sincèrement triste pour Archie. Mais ça ne m'est même pas passé par la tête.»

Henry prêt d'elle avait le regard sombre. Et la sauveuse n'aima pas ça. Mais elle se força à parler encore.

« Je me rappelle aussi de ta mère, m'empêchant de tirer, mon arme braquée sur le visage de Lily, agenouillée à mes pieds. »

Et elle arrêta la.

« Bref... les circonstances peuvent être compliquées hein ? »

« Et dans ces circonstances compliquées, fils, ni toi ni moi n'avons toujours fait les meilleurs choix. Et si ta mère était vraiment celle qu'on décrit, aucun d'entre nous ne serait plus là pour en parler. Ni moi quand je suis arrivée comme une fleur en me prenant pour un héros. Ni toi, quand tu as décidé qu'une inconnue valait mieux que celle qui t'as élevé et nourri pendant 10 ans »

Emma passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils en les ébouriffants.

« Si tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense nous avons tous des raisons d'avoir peur. De nous mêmes précisa-t-elle. Et je crois qu'au final, au fond ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment arrêté»

Emma se tourna vers son fils. Observa attentivement tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir en lui, qu'elle avait déjà perdu à son âge.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point on t'aime ? »

La question dessina la surprise dans les yeux de son garçon avant de les rendre humides.

« Fils » murmura-t-elle en lui effleurant le visage.

« Est-ce que tu _sais_ à quel point on t'aime ? »

Henry ne put qu'acquiescer et malgré l'émotion, le visage d'Emma s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Juste pour ça Henry, malgré la peur, ta mère et moi n'avons pas fait un si mauvais travail »

Malgré tous ces moments où il s'était sentit l'égal d'un adulte, Henry posa le pot de nutella et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Il serra fort.

Emma sourit encore. Son fils était comme elle, effectivement à plus de titres qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Comme elle un peu plus tôt dans la journée, les mots et les erreurs étaient restés coincés dans le mutisme. Elle attendit quelques minutes, réconfortant son enfant en caresses régulières, apaisantes.

Puis ce dernier se reprit essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

« On vivra tous ici alors? »

Emma eut l'air prise de court par la question.

« Alors je pense que c'est une discussion que je vais d'abord avoir avec ta mère juste pour être sûre. Histoire de ne pas devoir avoir une autre discussion pédagogique si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Henry rit un peu.

« Je vous aime balbutia-t-il. Toutes les deux

-On sait » dit-elle.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on est tous les trois une des familles les plus cools qui existent »

Une dernière caresse sur la tête de son fils et Emma se leva vers la porte.

« Essaye de ne pas attraper le diabète avec ce truc » pointa-t-elle avec sa cuillère d'un clin d'oeil. Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte.

« Man ? »

Elle se retourna.

« Tu es hum... super pédagogique »

Elle rit avant de refermer pour de bon et descendit les escaliers, cherchant dans le salon, dans la cuisine. Puis ouvrit finalement la porte du bureau où la brune était studieusement penchée sur des dossiers.

Emma resta immobile, émue à le sentir dans tous son corps. Elle contempla presque douloureusement la femme à l'autre bout de la pièce, aussi belle que la lumière qui tamisait son visage, que la pénombre qui semblait l'étreindre. Ses traits encore plus ténus que le clair-obscur.

Et cette élégance d'un autre temps, sublime, malgré la soie pâle qui couvrait son corps.

Elle s'avança, ignorant la contrariété qui se leva pour l'accueillir. Simplement, doucement, elle posa une main sur le visage de Regina et l'attira dans un baiser. Cette dernière, surprise, se crispa à peine dans le silence devenu lourd. Elle ressentit la passion et l'émotion émaner d'Emma, peut-être encore plus intense que d'habitude.

Les yeux bleus vibrants se plongèrent dans les siens. Confuse, elle essaya de lire, en vain cette fois.

« Regina Mills, tu es magnifique, vraiment. Et je sais pas vraiment qui peut plonger aussi loin dans les enfers et ressortir aussi belle que toi. Et qu'importe à quel point tu as pu avoir peur, ce que je sais ? C'est que pendant 10 ans tu as protégé l'innocence au fond des yeux de mon fils. Et je jure que je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as fait pour lui donner si fort ce qu'on t'a volé, mais je n'ai pas de mots... pour te remercier lorsque je regarde mon fils de 15 ans... et que je le trouve plus fort que moi »

Les yeux azur tentèrent d'être forts. Ceux de Regina, pleins de stupeur, se remplirent de larmes. La brune mêla ses doigts à la chevelure blonde et embrassa la sauveuse. Peut-être plus vulnérable qu'elle ne s'était sentit depuis cette prudence qu'elle avait juré, suppliant tous les dieux, en devenant mère.

« Et aussi... je suis super pédagogique »

Regina, pleine d'émotion, éclata de rire, en serrant la blonde contre son corps.

* * *

N/A :

Coucouuuu :)

Un chapitre fun à écrire, j'ai dû rire, toute seule en écrivant certains passages lol Intéressant et intriguant pour moi, aussi, d'imaginer cette vie familiale qu'elles pourraient avoir. Imaginer une maison pareille au jour le jour ? Haha ça doit pas être triste hein ? Mais ça doit être beau, ça c'est sûr.

Je sais qu'il y a des soucis avec les reviews, donc je vais remercier les commentateurs pour des commentaires que je n'ai pas encore lus lol Merci, comme toujours. Merci aussi d'ailleurs aux commentateurs privés, qui prennent le temps d'un mot pour me faire part de leur opinion (ou pour me prévenir d'une panne de reviews ) ). Merci Merci Merci.

Je vais juste ajouter un mot à propos d'un commentaire que j'ai lu et approuvé (tous les avis sont libres et peut-être utiles dans ce cas) au sujet du caractère sexuel de certaines scènes dans mes écrits. Alors : ces passage ne sont pas « pratiquement » classés M. Ils le sont. Absolument totalement. Je l'indique dès la classification de ma fiction, en avertissement général d'ouverture ET en ouverture des chapitres concernés. Merci de porter attention à ce qui a tendance à commencer par AVER- et à se terminer par -TISSEMENT. Souvent, ça mérite le coup d'oeil ;)

Ensuite à la question de savoir jusqu'où JE peux aller dans la description du sexe dans l'écriture ? Haha. Je vais inviter cette personne à lire mon profile qui doit pouvoir la renseigner à ce sujet d'une manière plus... « pédagogique ».

A bientôt ;)


	5. La Force

Avertissement : chapitre classé M

La force

« Avec le temps, ce qui meurt en nous, ce n'est pas le passé, c'est l'avenir. Lorsqu'on a perdu sa seule raison d'espérer, sa seule véritable **force**...il n'y a plus rien à faire que noyer par l'ivresse la flamme qu'on a perdu »

Anne Parain

Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille n'était pas l'événement idéal. Pas tellement en cette fin de semaine où Emma avait l'impression d'avoir vécu le pire et le meilleur. Sa vie n'avait jamais été un long fleuve tranquille. Et finalement, comme tout le monde, elle avait connu des moments durs. Du genre à vider l'air dans une poitrine. La peur, la putain de douleur quand elle avait perdu des personnes chères et ou avait été au bord d'en perdre d'autres. Vraiment, ces moments étaient à peine explicables.

Et tous. Tous ici. Avaient ce genre de cicatrices au fond d'eux. Même dans cette lumière stroboscopique, Emma n'était pas si naïve : chaque personne qui riait autour d'elle avait dû réapprendre. Et c'est ce qui rendait ces scènes foutument splendides.

Habituellement, les épreuves de cet ordre venait avec du sang. Et des images indélébiles collant à l'esprit comme de la glue.

Mais les images qui l'avait hantée dernièrement n'étaient pas rouges. Ou alors si. Comme des lèvres écarlates... Mais aussi d'un blanc pur, comme ce sourire. Ou ambrées comme sa peau. Ou fauve. Ou bleu comme la peur. Ou noir comme le vide. Aimer aussi fort...sérieusement...couvrait sûrement toutes les couleurs du spectre.

Et après avoir annoncé à Henry, face à face, sa relation avec Regina. Après que l'ancienne reine ait de toute façon déjà lâché la bombe ? Etre ici n'était pas tout à fait l'environnement qu'elle imaginait. Elle aurait cru sentir sa vie comme un vaste champ dévasté. Vide, où tout peut-être était à reconstruire. Ou alors elle aurait pensé courir dans la bulle la plus petite possible et la verrouiller à double tour. Avec Elle et leur fils. Et plus personne d'autre.

Au lieu de ça, le Rabbit Hole complètement privatisé, la musique battant ses tympans depuis des heures, faisait... contraste. Certes, et le début de soirée aurait sûrement des séquelles psychologiques à retardement. Etre témoin du mariage de Ruby était un peu comme accepter de transporter du plutonium pur. Une mauvaise idée, mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise, dès le départ. A tellement de titres.

Et les questions avaient pesé, muettes, si nombreuses.

 _« Il faut qu'on parle à Henry... »_

 _Emma avait inspiré._

 _« Quand ?_

 _-Ce soir..._

 _-Quoi ? »_

 _L'ancienne reine avait clos les paupières et expiré avec exaspération._

 _« Après que ta mère ait quitté ce bureau ? Je lui donne approximativement 18 minutes avant qu'elle n'ait commencé à alerter tout Storybrooke...Mon fils n'apprendra ce genre de nouvelles par des rumeurs »_

 _La blonde contre son torse avait pensé, une seconde, puis avait souri._

 _« Ton fils hein ? » avait-elle murmuré._

Et Emma avait pu voir que la brune n'avait pas eu tort. Ruby lui avait sourit une fois ou deux avec tellement de sous-entendu qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui hurler qu'elle savait. Elle avait réussi à éviter toute discussion avec son père, en revenant au poste, ce jour là. Il l'avait regardé, l'air complètement défait quand elle était rentrée. Arrêtant toute parole d'un geste de la main, elle avait seulement dit :

 _« Oui c'est vrai. Non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et non, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que t'en penses. Tu peux d'ailleurs passer le même message à Maman »_

Et 24h plus tard, elle était là. Accoutrée d'une robe bien trop courte. Noire. Et de talons aiguilles tellement inconfortables que Ruby n'avait pas intérêt d'enfreindre le moindre article de loi au cours de la prochaine décade.

Le thème de la soirée : Cuir et chaines.

Evidemment.

Voir certaines tenues...sur certaines personnes étaient certainement ce qu'elle paierait psychologiquement le plus cher. Ses parents. Archie. Leroy.

 _Oh mon dieu... Leroy..._

Elle but précipitamment une autre gorgée de son cocktail, au milieu de cette ambiance euphorique à l'intérieur d'une boite de nuit redécorée en donjon SM. Plus loin, les tables accolées les unes aux autres, étaient animées par des discussions, des gestes. Des rires. Et la piste avait été occupée occasionnellement, par quelques chorégraphies qui avaient vraiment valu le coup d'oeil.

Emma passait une bonne soirée. Etrange. Surréaliste. Chaleureuse. Un peu absente pourtant. Et la sauveuse n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question pour comprendre.

22h30. Et Regina n'était toujours pas arrivée. Et chaque heure tendait l'air. L'attente palpable à un point quasiment absurde. Autour d'elle. A l'intérieur.

« J'ai enfin fini au bureau, je rentre »

Elle avait reçu le message il y avait moins d'une heure.

« Tu sûre que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

Une longue minute s'était écoulée.

« Anxieuse de faire son coming out shérif? ? »

La sauveuse avait souri.

« Honnêtement ? J'ai seulement hâte que tu arrives »

« Après la journée infernale que j'ai eue, j'ai hâte de te voir »

« Hâte quel point ? »

Et elle put presqu'entendre Regina rire.

« Ne me fait pas te convoquer en guise de preuve...»

Emma se mordit la lèvre.

 _Sois raisonnable... sois raisonnable... sois raisonnable_

Elle avait expiré.

«Ok je reste sage »

«A tout à l'heure. »

Debout au bar, Emma avait parlé quelques fois. Bu deux ou trois shooters sous des encouragements hystériques. Pris des nouvelles de gens auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé, depuis le tourbillon sentimental mélodramatique qu'était devenu sa vie.

Avec l'attente tapie au fond d'elle. Comme une espèce de vide, de gène.

Elle avait imaginé l'arrivée de la brune, ses joues incandescentes.

 _Cuir et chaînes ? Vraiment ?_

Tous ici pouvaient convenir d'une chose : Regina devait avoir inventé le concept.

Un souvenir surgit de sa mémoire.

 _« Comment est-ce que tu arrives à porter ce genre de choses ?_

 _\- Avec la prestance... et la stature d'une Reine_ » avait répondu, la Méchante Reine.

En se rappelant de sa réplique la blonde éclata de rire. Regina avait gardé tellement de chose de son alter ego. La prestance, la stature. Ce charisme. Ce pouvoir magnétique.

A leur première rencontre, Emma avait été sûre d'une chose : cette femme était capable d'enflammer sa libido. Ou de l'anéantir, elle toute entière. Une dualité toxique, que son corps avait vécu comme des montagnes russes parfois, pendant ces années d'antagonisme où Regina était devenue pour elle ce qu'elle était déjà pour tout les habitant de Storybrooke. Son pire cauchemar. Et au fond ? Son fantasme le plus sombre.

Un manque terrible d'originalité. Et finalement seulement les balbutiements de leur histoire.

Son téléphone vibra. 1 nouveau message de Regina Mills.

« Je suis là »

Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, elle leva seulement le regard vers l'entrée. Sentant à peine son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Et Elle apparut. Et retira l'air de toute la pièce.

Leurs imaginations, toutes, avaient eu tort.

Regina apparut couverte... ou plutôt découverte, d'une combinaison en cuir, certes, noire et sobre. Cintrant son corps, jusqu'au bustier qui laissait nus son torse et ses épaules graciles. Une chaine ténue, tellement fine, n'était visible autour de son cou qu'au diamant qu'elle suspendait à sa peau d'ambre. En concordance parfaite avec ceux qu'elle portait aux oreilles. Sa chevelure était remontée en un chignon d'une élégance classique. Et son maquillage... ne soulignait ni son regard, ni ses lèvres vraiment. Tout n'était qu'un jeu d'ombres claires. Pures. Pailletées subtilement, assez pour rappeler qu'au de là des titres : Reine ou Maire... des monde, obscurs ou non...chaque once d'elle était une prouesse de la nature. Elle déplaça sa silhouette, une paire de Louboutin finissant ses jambes sculpturales. Un simple détail dans l'ensemble de ce qu'était Regina Mills à cette seconde.

 _10 lettres inoubliables, gravées de grès ou de force dans une mémoire, foutument indescriptibles. Foutument écrasantes._

Et qui marchait vers elle. Comme si rien d'autre, ni personne n'existait dans la pièce.

Alors c'était ça ? L'effet que faisait d'être en couple avec une femme pareille ? Pensa Emma, quand leurs yeux se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent sans lâcher prise. Et quand Regina suffocante de beauté entra dans son espace.

« Je n'appellerais pas exactement ça une tenue sage Miss Swan » dit-elle arquant un sourcil parfait, un sourire déjà au coin des lèvres.

-Il faudra tee plaindre auprès de Ruby... s'exaspéra la blonde.

-Me plaindre n'est peut-être pas tout à fait ce que j'aurais en tête » murmura suggestivement la brune. Un frisson courut leur deux peaux. L'étincelle dans leurs yeux si éloquente à chaque fois.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais splendide aujourd'hui ? »

Regina sourit à ce romantisme absurde, rendu quasi-irrésistible par cette sincérité dans les yeux d'Emma.

Bien sûr que la blonde lui avait dit, au réveil, ses paupières à peine ouvertes.

Comme tous les matins où elles s'étaient réveillées ensemble. La brune aurait pu jurer que la blonde prononçait parfois ces mots encore dans son sommeil.

« Je dois avoir du mal à me rappeler... » feint-elle.

Emma sourit, vibrante, capturant la splendeur, mais aussi la fatigue au fond des prunelles sombres. Regina avait eu une journée difficile.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-elle son cœur épris, quasiment au bord des lèvres. L'ancienne reine souriante effleura son visage, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière une de ses oreilles.

Leurs lèvres brûlèrent de se toucher. Enfin.

Mais le contexte s'immisça dans leur conscience, comme un intrus. Ils ne s'agissait pas vraiment du regard des autres, déjà captivé. Déjà dérisoire depuis les décisions fatidiques, viscérales qu'elles avaient prises.

Mais de pudeur. Aucune d'entre elles, avec Hook ou Robin, ne s'était montrée particulièrement affective en public. Une question d'éducation ou de réserve peut-être. Ni l'une ni l'autre, en tous cas, ne savait vraiment quoi faire... en dehors de leurs havres, où elles n'avaient toujours qu'été seules. Fusionnelles.

Une gorge s'éclaircit derrière elles.

Elles se tournèrent pour voir Ruby et Dorothy, toutes les deux souriantes à un point qui fit rouler les yeux d'Emma.

« Tu es resplendissante » commenta Ruby en serrant Regina un peu maladroitement dans une étreinte. Le Maire sourit puis regardant la tenue des deux compagnes... chercha les bons mots.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux... très... hum...

-Vulgaires ? Intervint la blonde.

-Très très _vilaines_ corrigea Ruby avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Remarquablement audacieuses » statua Regina avec un regard significatif vers la sauveuse.

« Qui aurait cru qu'à côté de toi Regina aurait l'air d'un ange Emma ? Taquina Dorothy.

-A qui la faute ? Appuya la sauveuse.

-Je t'ai laissé t'en sortir sans collier » pointa la louve.

Un sourcil très intéressé se leva sur le visage de Regina.

« Je n'ai même pas envie de me souvenir de cette conversation» rétorqua la blonde. Faisant rire les autres.

« Maintenant qu'elle est arrivée, tu peux arrêter de faire le pied de grue devant le bar hein ? »

La sauveuse écarquilla les yeux :

«Je n'ai pas...

-Tu as ABSOLUMENT fait le pied de grue ! coupa Ruby exaspérée.

-Quoi ? »

« Bref » soupira la serveuse.

« Vous nous rejoignez ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement. La bienveillance et la compréhension dans les yeux.

Une seconde s'écoula.

« Bien sûr » accepta Regina, poliment.

Et toutes se dirigèrent vers les tables, silencieuses. Où, parmi le monde, attendaient deux chaises libres, côte à côte.

Emma se sentit marcher. Elle ressentit chaque pas. Et ce halo entier autour d'elle.

Elle respira.

Enfin.

Les salutations en direction de Regina furent brèves, chaleureuses. Dans cette tension un peu inconfortable. L'ancienne reine, imposait la bienséance par sa seule présence, dissuadant la moindre parole maladroite. Une autorité diluée dans sa grâce lorsqu'elle s'assit, croisant les jambes. Sa silhouette élégante, exposée. Humaine... et à la fois tellement plus que ça.

Les conversations reprirent. Le sourire sur le visage de Regina fit parfois perdre à Emma le cours de ses pensées. Mais au fil des minutes, et de quelques efforts, l'atmosphère se relâcha. Les mots vinrent plus faciles, naturels. Et noyèrent l'impondérable, dans l'instant présent. - L'instant présent - Ici, à Storybrooke, il avait sans doute un sens qu'il n'avait nulle autre part ailleurs.

La soirée s'étira. Les deux femmes finalement incertaines, tout autant que les autres. De plus en plus familière avec cette sensation d'être deux, au grand jour. Au point de n'être qu'un. Gérer le désir, le contact. Son absence. Cette sensation d'écrire les lignes indélébiles d'une page... confrontée à celle qu'au final, tout était déjà écrit d'avance.

Leur mains finirent pas se chercher, pulvérisants toutes les règles qu'elles avaient pu suivre. En pleine discussion avec Belle, Regina porta la main qu'elle tenait sur sa cuisse, sans s'en rendre contre. Rapprochant subtilement leurs postures, pendant qu'Emma débattait avec un des nains sur les meilleures équipe de championnat de baseball. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, caressèrent sans conscience, apaisèrent sans vouloir.

Après quelques temps, blonde finit par s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes. Quand elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouva confrontée à son père, entrant dans le couloir. Ce dernier surpris, la dévisagea alors.

« Ne fais pas ça... dit-elle, déterminée.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme si...comme si j'avais changé... »

Le blond parut pensif. Puis sourit.

« Bien sûr que tu as changé » dit le père en s'approchant de sa fille.

« Tu es heureuse » soupira-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

La sauveuse sentit son cœur serrer, la chaleur du corps solide contre elle à deux doigts de lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Puis David avança et entra dans les toilettes des hommes, une main rassurante posée sur son épaule.

Seule, Emma déglutit. Interloquée.

« Emma ! Emma vient dépêche toi on te cherche ! » Belle l'attrapa sans ménagement pour la tirer vers la piste, qui en l'espace de quelques minutes s'était transformer en véritable fosse en liesse.

Comment un truc pareil pouvait arriver aussi vite ?

« LAP DANCE ! LAP DANCE ! LAP DANCE ! » criait tout le monde.

Emma sentit le sang quitter son corps.

« Lap quoi ? »

La situation était plutôt limpide : une scène vide. 3 chaises. Une Dorothy l'air triomphant en retrait. Et deux autres sous les projecteurs rivés sur elle : Ruby l'air euphorique. Et sa mère, mortifiée.

Emma regarda la troisième chaise vide l'esprit soudainement figé.

Puis tourna le regard vers Regina qui à ce moment là, éclata de rire. Puis dans une seconde contestable à tous les titres... commença à scander...avec les autres.

« LAP DANCE ! LAP DANCE ! LAP DANCE ! LAP DANCE ! »

« Tu es sérieuse ? » articula-t-elle à la brune, à distance.

A ce moment, 3 jeunes femmes très légèrement vêtues firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements.

Regina amusée parut l'être encore plus. La lumière s'abaissa soudainement, et Joe Cocker résonna dans les hauts parleur.

La blonde roula des yeux au cliché. Avec résistance, et la poigne agressive de Ruby elle finit par s'asseoir, face à la strip teaseuse qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

 _Oh mon dieu..._ s'exaspéra-t-elle. Avec les premiers mouvements de danses, les séductrices s'approchèrent de leurs proies. Sérieusement Ruby n'avait pas intérêt de respirer de travers jusqu'à l'aube de leurs cinquante ans.

Triturant leurs vêtements déjà anecdotiques, les danseuses de charme laissèrent entrevoir leurs formes, bientôt à moins d'un mètres de leurs trois clientes, qui, ce soir, étaient loin...très loin d'être désagréables à regarder. Avec un demi tour déhanché, elles se baissèrent, synchrones...remontant leur main jusqu'à leur jupe... qu'elles abaissèrent centimètre par centimètre. Révélant aux regards, réticents pour au moins deux d'entre deux... leur postérieur, et le string rudimentaire qu'elles portaient en dessous. L'effeuillage du haut de leur corps, se fit de face cette fois, leurs décolletés presqu'en plein visage de la future mariée et de ses témoins lorsqu'elles les chevauchèrent.

Les sifflements fusèrent, l'atmosphère épicée par l'alcool et les corps ondulants presque nus.

« Pas jalouse ? »

Regina entendit la voix derrière elle et se retourna. David.

D'un regard plein de suffisance, elle regarda la jeune femme qui ondulait sur Emma... puis sourit au lieu de répondre.

«De quoi pourrais-je bien être jalouse ?» demanda-t-elle, avec cette étincelle que le prince connaissait depuis son autre vie. Il sentit ses joues rougir.

« Touché... balbutia-t-il... en fait peut-être que c'est moi quidevrait l'être » poursuivit-il, confus, en voyant Snow siffler entre ses doigts avant que la strip teaseuse ne lui prennent les mains pour les faire passer sur ses hanches.

Regina éclata de rire à l'enthousiasme de l'institutrice, puis applaudit.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens vraiment ? » arriva la question, sérieuse.

Elle serra la mâchoire, dans l'agitation alentour. Ses yeux voilés l'espace d'une seconde.

Que devait-elle répondre ? Que devait-elle garder ?

« Terrifiée, bien sûr. Hors-contrôle.. Vivante... à un point irrationnel. Libre d'une manière que je n'avais jamais connue... Et la réponse est non. »

« Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le coeur » précisa-t-elle.

La blond rit un peu.

« Oh ça arrivera c'est sûr. »

L'ancienne arqua un sourcil.

« Aimer fait ça. Recoller les morceaux ensuite est toujours... Intense. Enrichissant. Mais tellement laborieux... que le moins de fois est le mieux, crois-moi sur parole»

Regina écouta intrigué. Le couple Charming avait toujours paru si « parfait » qu'imaginer des épreuves entre eux ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'idée. Mais elle savait, en outre, que les façades cachaient des revers bien moins lisses, presque toujours. Elle se tut, acquiesça, pensive. L'inventaire des risques, des blessures passées forçant le passage dans ses pensées.

Extirpée de ses songes par David qui finit par siffler lui aussi. Elle rit. Et s'intima de se joindre à l'ambiance. Quand est-ce qu'avoir peur l'avait déjà empêcher de souffrir de toute façon ?

Le lap dance dura encore quelques minutes et une fois fini, Emma se précipita quasiment vers elle.

La brune observa la blonde, sûrement ignorante d'à quel point elle était péniblement sexy ce soir. Ignorante d'à quel point elle l'était de manière générale. Et Regina se mordit la lèvre, en regardant ses formes. Parce _qu'elle_ savait. Et elle avait bien l'intention de lui montrer plus tard.

« Ne laisse plus jamais Ruby faire ça » soupira Emma, rouge. « Pas avec ma mère ET mon père dans la même pièce »

L'ancienne reine rit en s'approchant de son amante. Remarquant du coin de l'oeil, la danseuse exotique, son regard encore fixé lubriquement sur la blonde. Elle passa une main autour de sa taille, sentant la sauveuse immédiatement se fondre contre elle.

« J'ai été un génie de créer Storybrooke » taquina-t-elle.

Le sens de ses mots gravèrent leur profondeur dans les iris bleues.

« Je pense aussi » soupira la blonde, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Un instant passa, lourd, dans l'atmosphère qui s'effaça.

Regina put seulement voir la danseuse partir. Elle sourit, à plus d'un titre et claqua des doigts et une autre chanson remplit l'air.

Joe Cocker et un autre titre : « You're so beautifull».

« Faites-moi danser Miss Swan » susurra-t-elle. Et la blonde, qui n'avait jamais une seule fois dans sa vie, inviter qui que ce soit sur une piste vide... entremêla seulement ses doigts à ceux de la brune, et l'emmena, sous la lumière encore tamisée, puis rapprocha leur corps.

Regina entoura la nuque de la blonde de ses bras. Les paroles, rauques, vibrant dans chaque espace. Elle sentit Emma, tendue, déstabilisée malgré elle par tous les événements de soir.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, douce.

Emma ferma les yeux et serra son emprise autour de sa taille. Inspirant.

« Mise à part l'impression que j'ai d'être une bête de foire ? » ironisa-t-elle, en sentant les regards encore une fois fixés sur elles.

« Ca prend un peu de temps... mais on s'y habitue » dit Regina avec un clin d'oeil. Sa voix grave, la séduction débordant d'elle, à ce moment où normalement Emma n'aurait été rien d'autre que pétrifiée.

Mais elle fut captivée seulement.

« Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite... » soupira la blonde.

Un sourcil sombre s'arqua et la brune sourit avec provocation :

« Oh... envie de donner à Storybrooke un spectacle qui vaut vraiment la peine ? »

Emma sourit aussi et acquiesça... observant l'ancienne reine s'humidifier lentement les lèvres, contente.

« Prête ? » questionna une dernière fois la brune, avant de pencher son visage, ses doigts s'immisçant dans la chevelure blonde.

Leur souffle mourut, avant que le leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Regina sourit dans le contact.

Et à la même seconde, alors que leur baiser s'approfondit, le toit de la boite de nuit disparut. Laissant l'édifice exposé à la voie lactée, prodigieuse. Leur deux magies fusionnant, ils explosèrent bientôt avec force, lumineux, éblouissants. Quasi indescriptibles.

Les Feux d'artifices.

Incessants, les un toujours plus exubérants que les autres. Et les regards ébahis se levèrent, les poitrines émerveillées sans prévenir. Abasourdies.

Et les langues se cherchèrent, en confondant leurs souffles presqu'en désespérance. Regina et Emma enfin complètement entières. Enfin complètement elles-mêmes, libres. La sensation de cette force crevant leur être s'étouffa dans leur poitrine, en silence, encerclée par le bruit.

En se séparant, difficilement, elles levèrent leurs yeux au ciel pour se perdre dans les mille couleurs, qu'elles, ensemble étaient capables de créer. Admirant le bouquet final qui aurait pu être la plus belle métaphore de leur histoire.

Quand du feu, leurs forces avaient été capables d'entrevoir les nuances, la lumière et d'être éblouies, en dépit des brûlures.

Lorsque la dernière explosion eu lieu, un silence puissant s'installa. Puis les premiers applaudissements résonnèrent, Ruby en larmes se précipita vers elles, suivie de Dorothy, pour les remercier. Et leurs sourires partagèrent mieux leurs états d'âme, qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu faire.

/

Une fois la porte du 108 Mifflin Street passées, leur rage explosa. Leurs lèvres scellées, rendirent acrobatique leur avancé vers les escaliers. Au pied duquel la brune rompit le contact, erratique. Les yeux sûrs, presqu'en paix, se plongèrent dans ceux d'Emma, puis elle entrelaça leur doigts avant d'ouvrir le chemin et de monter jusqu'à la chambre.

La blonde, un peu en transe, regarda la silhouette qu'elle suivrait sûrement jusqu'aux tréfonds des plus durs enfers. Et qui lui avait finalement fait traverser les siens, pas à pas. Jusqu'à la surface.

Quelle poésie pouvait résumer ça ?

Une fois dans la chambre, Regina la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et les yeux aimantés tracèrent ses courbes. Chacune d'entre elles. Parfaites. L'ancienne reine chercha derrière elle la fermeture de son bustier pour se dévoiler. D'un mouvement fluide, elle révéla sa poitrine nue, souriant à l'effet qu'elle put voir dans le regard d'Emma. Puis elle révéla le reste de son corps, couvert d'une lingerie fine, toujours aussi toxique.

La sauveuse déglutit.

Et Regina avança vers elle, ses premiers pas encore ornés par ses talons aiguilles avant qu'elle ne s'en défasse, et féline, ne monte sur le lit, ses lèvres douces et chaudes bientôt sur celles de sa compagne. Emma recula, la créature de rêve dans l'espace de ses bras. Avant que leur baiser ne se rompt et qu'une fois de plus, le silence ne se pose.

La brune traça le visage rivé vers elle, comme s'il était l'or le plus précieux. L'or de tous les crépuscules embrasant l'océan, dans ses yeux seuls, magnifiques. Elle les avait sentit sur sa peau, pendant des heures, sur son corps, définir en brûlant les limites de son être. Plongée en eux, la vision était presque intenable.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, haletante, avant de se redresser et présenter sa poitrine à la blonde. La main sur la joue de la sauveuse se crispa au contact d'une de ses pointes avec les lèvres à peine entrouvertes. La langue se darda, instinctivement, baignant la chair sensible d'une chaleur humide.

Regina expira en fermant les yeux, pour les rouvrir, fixés vers le bas.

« Suce-les » demanda-t-elle fébrile, rauque. Ses pensées ivres lorsque la blonde l'emprisonna dans l'écrin de sa bouche. Excitant avec une force calculée, ses tétons tendus. Elle gémit, sourit presque à la précision avec laquelle Emma avait appris son corps. La bouche experte, captura ses deux seins, la sauveuse affamée, s'aidant de ses deux mains. Regina eut du mal à ne pas chercher de contact entre ses cuisses, mais, seuls, les délices de cette langue l'emportaient vers l'orgasme. Exorcisant et consumant les pensées qu'elle avait eu, péniblement souvent ce soir. Emma faisait des exploits sur son corps, depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient étreintes. Elle attendit la jouissance, la sentit se construire en vague au creux de ses reins, rapide, électrisant chaque fibre jusqu'à la tendre toute entière.

« Emma... » murmura-t-elle, sa voix étranglée par les spasmes qui coururent sous sa peau. Elle serra la sauveuse contre elle, sentit encore sa langue extirper d'elle le moindre soubresaut de son orgasme. Puis elle cueillit ses lèvres langoureusement, à bout de souffle,.

«J'ai envie de sentir ta langue depuis des heures » susurra-t-elle, sa respiration lourde encore, en souriant dans le baiser. Une main caressant le haut des cuisses de la blonde, elle effleura la limite de la robe qu'elle portait encore puis redressa la sauveuse subitement pour lui retirer le vêtement.

La voir porter quelque chose d'aussi court l'avait stupéfaite, immédiatement, et attisé tout au long de la soirée. « J'ai aussi eu envie plus d'une fois de plonger mon visage entre tes cuisses » murmura-t-elle contre l'oreille de la blonde, avant d'y passer sensuellement la langue.

Emma se crispa, en sentant la brune descendre doucement le long de son corps, excitant chaque once de peau qu'elle effleura en chemin. Elle lui enleva son string, ses ongles traçant l'extérieur puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Embrassant avec une révérence inouïe, chaque centimètre qu'elle remonta vers son centre. Puis un regard, posa un contact immobile, vibrant entre elles, avant que les lèvres expertes ne la touchent.

Emma s'arqua, sa voix écrasée dans sa poitrine. Regina s'enfonça en elle sans ambages, sa langue pénétrant son antre, cherchant à goûté et posséder son désir. Et la brune, gémit réellement, absorbée par sa compagne. Noyée en elle. Son regard se leva, vers celui d'Emma, brumeux, puissant, sa langue toujours active, insolente. Obscène. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde gémisse son nom dans une supplique.

Regina prit alors son clitoris entre ses lèvres... et enfonça ses doigts en elle. Emma cria. Demandant encore plus. L'encourageant à la prendre, comme ça... oui jute comme ça...au milieu du bruit liquide qui culbutait son corps. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les draps, son regard fixe dans celui de la femme impensable qu'elle sentait aller et venir au fond d'elle, avant que le plaisir ne fasse clore ses paupières... Tendue, cambrée... ses seins fermes érigés vers le ciel. Sculptée par la lumière.

La brune sentit sa beauté lui mordre la poitrine. Elle rajouta un doigt, savourant l'étroitesse serrée autour d'elle. Et en quelques mouvements à peine, les spasmes palpitèrent... jusqu'à ce que la blonde n'explose. Criant son nom. Offrant en abondance l'essence qu'elle accueillit dans sa bouche et le long de sa gorge. La brune ferma les yeux, et enivrée, lécha l'élixir à la source . Une main posée sur sa joue, mit fin à sa fête...Emma convulsive balbutiant quelque chose à propos de sa mort imminente. La brune sourit, essuyant délicatement le bas de son visage à l'intérieur d'une des cuisses encore tremblantes. Puis remonta pour sentir Emma, contre elle. L'embrassant avec douceur au milieu de son vertige. Leurs peaux moites s'épousèrent, scellant comme à chaque fois, la symbiose de leur corps.

Emma sentit la fièvre, de nouveau, allumer leur étreinte. Comme des braises permanentes sous leurs peaux. Attisées jusqu'aux flammes, toujours, brûlant sous la surface, encore. Malgré le nombre de fois qu'elles avaient pu se faire jouir, qu'elles avaient pu se donner l'une à l'autre. Rien n'était suffisant. Le feu lui serrait encore l'âme.

Basculant leurs formes entrelacées, elle eut bientôt la déesse, alanguie sur le côté, son dos collé contre son torse,. L'accès à sa nuque appela ses lèvres et ses murmures. Tandis que ses mains voyagèrent sur les vallons hypnotiques de son corps. Les collines harmonieuses de ses hanches jusqu'à celle de ses seins qu'elle sentit dans ses paumes. Emma palpa les globes fermes... et pinça les tétons durs. Et elle pensa, en entendant Regina gémir, qu'elle était la seule à les avoir sentis dans sa bouche, ou excités entre ses doigts ce soir. Hier.

Et pour autant de temps que Demain offrirait.

Un drôle se sentiment crispa son ventre. L'adrénaline, puissante... et quelque chose de vulnérable. Combien de temps avait-elle encore ?

Son corps entier se contracta protectivement autour de la brune. Et cette dernière sentit. D'une main douce, elle rassura l'emprise de la blonde, quand d'une autre elle chercha son visage

« Emma ? » murmura-t-elle, soucieuse, ses yeux sombres brillants d'humanité.

Et la blonde, la mâchoire serrée, ne sut pas dire. A court de mots. A court de tout, juste... suffoquée d'envie.

« Est-ce...est-ce que tu peux conjurer un gode-ceinture ? »

L'idée était née plusieurs fois. Jamais comme ce soir. Jamais aussi fort.

Regina cueillit les lèvres dans un baiser.

« Est-ce que c'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, attentive au moindre doute qu'elle pourrait sentir. Emma hocha la tête seulement. L'ancienne reine retira la main posée sur son visage, pour la poser sur ses hanches... et un instant plus tard, les lanières de cuir apparurent autour de la taille de la sauveuse. Et entre leur corps, s'immisça le matériel dur. la brune sourit puis elle entoura lascivement le membre de ses doigts.

« Alors autant rendre les choses encore plus intéressantes... » dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvres inférieure. Un sort traversa l'air et Emma gémit. Regardant précipitamment le membre mauve -évidemment- censé être inerte entre ses cuisses, qu'elle sentait pourtant comme une partie de son corps.

Le sourire de la brune s'intensifia, avant qu'elle n'embrasse fougueusement la sauveuse. Avide. Electrisée par les mouvements presque involontaires des hanches d'Emma contre sa paume chaude. Enivrée, elle quitta ses lèvres avec réluctance, avant d'arquer le creux de ses reins... de nouveau dos à son amante. Elle guida l'érection entre ses cuisses, aidée par Emma qui passa un bras sous sa jambe pour l'ouvrir. Dans une seconde suspendue, la brune fit glisser le phallus contre elle, étouffant un gémissement sourd. Sa longueur bientôt luisante de son désir, elle positionna déjà le membre à son entrée et Emma appuya pour pénétrer son corps.

Dès ce premier geste la blonde sentit les sensations exploser. Presque trop fortes. Transportée, elle continua son avancée jusqu'à être enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Buter au fond de la brune tira un cri aux deux jeunes femmes.

La brune se mordit la lèvre plongeant une main dans la chevelure blonde. Déjà tellement prête à se faire prendre. Emma assaillie, se figea. Crispée. Prise au dépourvue par la surcharge de sensation.

Quand Regina ondula, elle l'immobilisa.

« Stop » expira-t-elle.

Regina désorientée ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre... et rit avec indulgence. Emma derrière elle, rit aussi, en tentant de reprendre le contrôle. Elle embrassa l'épaule de son amante.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée...d'à quel point tu es serrée ? » soupira-t-elle, rauque en donnant un coup de rein.

Regina gémit. Ouverte par le membre aux mensurations inhabituelles. L'excitation palpita avec violence.

« Je sens... » balbutia-t-elle, écartée jusqu'à son point limite.

Emma soupira avant de commencer des va-et-vient lents, profonds... Puis la sauveuse accéléra son rythme.

« Oh Emma ...» gémit la brune, son visage crispé.

Bientôt la blonde se plaça au dessus d'elle... pour revenir entre ses cuisses. Quand elle s'enfonça... leurs peaux incandescentes et leurs souffles en contact, la sauveuse imposa un rythme dans lequel elle commença à se perdre. Seulement au courant des ongles qui marquèrent son dos, des yeux défaits, fixés dans les siens. Et des gémissements qui crevèrent le silence.

Elle regarda l'endroit où le gode s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la brune. Mauve, trempé à chaque va-et-vient. La rage serra dans son ventre et elle lutta pour la contenir. Elle ouvrit les cuisses de Regina encore d'avantage pour la prendre encore mieux. Cette dernière cria, ses doigts crispés maintenant sur sa nuque. Tendue par les à coups sans merci au fond de son corps.

« Emma ! »

La sauveuse inquiète chercha dans les yeux sombre. Le moindre signe. Et comme si leurs magies mélangées pouvaient parler. Regina put entendre les doutes. Elle chercha les lèvres langoureusez de la sauveuse.

« Tu sais ce que tu es en train de me faire ? » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle brûlant.

« Tu es en train de me baiser prodigieusement Emma... et je suis en train d'aimer ça chaque seconde » précisa-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Pour s'arquer lorsque la sauveuse buta encore au fond d'elle.

« Emma... »

La brune pouvait sentir ses tétons se tendre. Ses limites s'approcher.

« Continue... montre moi à quel point tu sais t'y prendre pour faire jouir une femme »

La blonde sentit l'excitation mordre sa chair. Et son ventre se tendre.

« Je me fous éperdument des autres femmes Gina » dit-elle mâchoire serrée, en reprenant ses mouvements.

« Prouve-le... lâche-prise...»

Dans une sorte de transe Emma se livra corps et âme. Effrénée. Et la brune haletante ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir. Qu'importe. Elle se sentit se contracter encore et encore, et relâcher son essence au milieu des assauts continus qui lui écorchèrent sa voix. Emma possédait chaque espace. Elle toute entière.

« Gina ... » murmura cette dernière en plongeant son visage au creux de sa nuque. La brune la sentit se raidir, au milieu de ses ultimes efforts.

Un coup de rein profond déclencha une nouvel orgasme. Emma s'enfonça encore une fois...deux... trois... quatre. Fort.

Cinq.

« Je..je... »

« Je sais » murmura l'ancienne reine, ivre, avant de cueillir ses lèvres. Et la sauveuse explosa.

« Mmmhhh »

En salve successive.

 _Je sais Mon Amour..._ pensa la brune, en appuyant leur baiser. Convulsive elle aussi.

Après quelques secondes Emma croula finalement dans son étreinte, épuisée.

Regina, tremblante, conjura fébrilement un sort qui fit disparaître le membre encore enfoui au fond d'elle. Elle expira, laissant la blonde se fondre doucement contre son épaule.

Elle resta les yeux ouverts. Incrédules. Emma contre elle, déjà assoupie. Comme un ange.

La brune passa une main sur son front, soulevée à l'intérieur par les sentiments à la fois les plus féroces et les plus pures.

Elle embrassa la chevelure de la sauveuse.

 _« Regina ? »_

 _S'apprêtant du Rabbit Hole, la brune s'était retournée._

 _Snow._

 _« Je voulais... je voulais te dire que l'invitation pour Dimanche tient toujours »_

 _Les deux ennemies immémoriales se fixèrent._

 _« Avec ou sans arsenic au menu ? »_

 _Snow sourit._

 _« Sans »_

 _Une seconde passa. Lourde._

 _« Merveilleux » répondit l'ancienne reine, un sourcil arqué, ce sourire lascif sur ses lèvres. Puis elle fit volte-face et poursuivit son chemin pour rejoindre Emma._

La brune n'était pas sensible à l'arsenic, évidemment.

 _Et quand bien même_ , pensa-t-elle, avant de fermer les paupières.

N/A :

Pfiou !

Terrassée par la maladie (un rhume) et le travail, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier, incapable d'écrire. Je suis cependant très contente de vous retrouver pour cette suite, un peu longue je sais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider à fragmenter ce chapitre.

Je vous embrasse fort. Merci encore pour les reviews et MP qui égayent mes journées même quand les virus m'attaquent lol A bientôt ….

A suivre : La Foi.


	6. La Foi

La Foi

"Une vie réussie est un acte de foi perpétuellement renouvelé. De foi en soi d'abord.. »

François Loranger

Ils arrivèrent à quatre à la salle des fêtes, en blanc, dans une scène qui aurait pu se dérouler au ralenti. Descendants de la Mercedes aux vitres teintées, apprêtés parfaitement, pratiquement iconiques. Regina, Emma, Henry. Et Allison.

Allison Margaret March, 16 ans, fille du médecin généraliste de la ville. Pom pom girl de l'équipe de football du lycée. Première de sa classe depuis le CM2. Pratiquant l'équitation. Elue « meilleur espoir » au concours de cupcake organisé par le club philanthropique dirigé par sa mère. Remarquée pour son esprit créatif et volontaire. Et son sens aigu des responsabilités.

Les négociations avaient été dures, menées principalement par Emma face à la brune d'abord inflexible. Henry avait suivi les tractations de loin, optimiste certains jours. Nerveux, en permanence à l'idée d'inviter son amie à se rendre à ses côtés au mariage le plus... « spontané » jamais célébré à Storybrooke. Pas de fatalité ici, ni d'amour couru d'avance. Plutôt l'inverse même. Ruby Lucas et Dorothy Kansas avait écrit leur propre histoire, en convergeant leurs mondes contre toute attente.

Au milieu de l'émotion ambiante, le clan Swan-Mills... ou Mills-Swan...les avis débattaient encore, firent une impression percutante. Alors que la commotion de leur coming out était encore palpable : L'ancienne reine. La sauveuse. Et leur fils Henry... Auteur... descendants lui même des lignées les plus puissantes de ce monde et de l'autre. Point focal d'amours titanesques .

L'univers finalement avait dû conspiré. C'est ce qu'ils se dirent tous, après seulement avoir ouverts les yeux pour les voir. Et observer le fil de leur charisme, attaché, fait d'une matière que le sang ne suffisait pas expliquer.

« Conformément aux articles 212, 213, 214 de la Constitution, prononça Regina, solennelle, les épouses se doivent mutuellement fidélité, secours, assurent ensemble la direction morale et matérielle de la famille. Elles pourvoient à l'éducation des enfants et préparent leur avenir. Si les conventions matrimoniales ne règlent pas la contribution des épouses aux charges du mariage, elles y contribuent à la proportion de leurs facultés »

Emma, immobile, écouta vaguement les paroles officielles, une part d'elle focalisée sur le bonheur de voir Ruby si heureuse. Et l'autre, focalisée sur Regina, à quelques mètres, irréelle.

Tant de chemin parcouru, pensa-t-elle en fixant cette scène dans sa mémoire. En remarquant l'éclat dans les regards, et les mots qui, après tant de désastres avait pu être dits en faisant vibrer l'air.

Ruby dans ses vœux, avait parlé d'avenir. De passé et d'à quel point les nouveaux jours, les nouvelles aubes, ne lui faisaient plus craindre aucune pleine lune. Elle avait parlé de perfection qui n'existe pas et de l'amour qui n'en a rien à faire, de paix plus déchirante que toute les illusions qu'elle s'était sentie perdre. Et de compréhension, qui était le cadeau le plus pur qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu. Elle avait rappelé que la vie était éreintante, pour tous. Mais qu'il y avait ce miracle incompréhensible, qui lui donnait l'envie d'essayer encore et d'écrire un nouveau livre, plein de ratures peut-être. Mais que ces ratures là, seraient toujours plus belles, que celles nombreuses qu'elle avait faite seule.

Emma était-elle devenue une sorte de guimauve pathétique? En sentant ses yeux humides, elle put presque s'entendre, quelques années auparavant : rire ou s'insurger. Depuis quand pleurait-elle lors d'un mariage...

« Mademoiselle Lucas Ruby consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Dorothy Kansas ici présente?

-Oui je le veux. »

La larme s'échappa et coula sur la joue de la sauveuse.

« Mademoiselle Dorothy Kansas consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Lucas Ruby ici présente

-Oui je le veux »

« Au Nom de la Loi, je déclare Mademoiselle Dorothy Kansas et Mademoiselle Ruby Lucas unies pas les liens du mariage"

Les applaudissements fusèrent, parmi les regards humides et les sourires muets. Regina, Maire, avait prononcé elle-même son discours la gorge serrée. Radieuse. Quasi éclatante quand elle se tourna vers Emma. Oui tant de chemin parcouru depuis l'aigreur...la rancoeur. La haine. Depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans cette ville sans mémoire...jusqu'à cette seconde, là... où debout près d'une estrade l'amour avait vaincu le passé et ses épreuves.

« Félicitations Rube » dit la Sauveuse, en serrant la mariée contre elle. Après avoir signé le registre d'une main fébrile.

« Oh mon dieu tu pleures... tu deviens Snow » plaisanta la louve. Emma rit, la gorge serrée, en lui ébrouant l'épaule. Près d'elles, Snow White rit aussi mal à l'aise. Emue, gênée malgré elle, assailli par ce souvenir d'avoir refusé seulement quelque temps auparavant l'amour sous ses yeux, parce qu'il n'était pas simple

«J'aimerais autant qu'Emma reste telle quelle...» la voix grave, suave, ironique se fit entendre et toutes tournèrent le regard vers Regina, sculpturale. Son magnétisme ténébreux pénétrant bientôt les épidermes. Comme toujours.

« Les choses les plus précieuses en ce monde... devraient rester uniques » rajouta-t-elle.

« Deux Snow White terniraient son prestige » expliqua-t-elle, un sourire consensuel sur les lèvres, l'espièglerie au fond des yeux.

« Je te retourne le compliment » rétorqua Snow, le même sourire forcé sur le visage.

La brune éclata de rire.

« J'ai bien peur qu'en ce qui me concerne, il ne s'agisse pas de prestige... mais d'envergure » finit-elle en arquant un sourcil, et un bras autour de la taille de la sauveuse. Cette dernière, les mains moites crut reconnaître l'amusement dans le regards des deux rivales, mais n'était honnêtement pas prête à prendre le moindre risque.

« Bon... hum...est-ce qu'on ne doit pas...hum aller s'installer hein ? »

Les autres, presque captivés par la joute des ennemies immémoriales, ne réagirent pas.

« Rube ! » réveilla Emma.

La mariée sursauta.

« Oh évidemment... il est temps de commencer la fête ! » annonça-t-elle.

Le groupe entier se dirigea vers la salle de réception magnifiquement décorée. Les tablées, blanches, parsemaient la circonférence de la pièce immense, laissant au centre, la traditionnelle piste de danse.

Alors que le repas s'efforçait de se mettre en place, des discours, libres, se succédèrent. Drôles pour la plupart, Granny, enfin remise de ses émotions extirpa des fou rires à la foule, et l'embarras de Ruby, qui eut besoin de la main de Dorothy fermement dans la sienne, pour ne pas sauter sur sa grand mère et la faire taire. Les quelques proches de son épouse eux-aussi livrèrent quelques anecdotes juteuses, dithyrambiques parfois. Emma elle-même évoqua quelques souvenirs.

Une seule avait gardé le silence, et se leva enfin.

Snow White, l'amie la plus ancienne. Sans doute la plus primordiale. Et lorsque sa voix trembla, l'atmosphère se tendit.

« J'ai rencontré _Scarlett_ avant de rencontrer _Ruby_ , affirma-t-elle d'abord. Je l'ai rencontrée... la faim et la peur au ventre. Et si j'ai été riche très souvent dans ma vie, de l'amour de mon peuple... de l'amour de mon âme sœur... dit-elle en souriant à David assis près d'elle. Je me souviens de ces moments où je n'avais plus rien. Ni de quoi me nourrir, ni tout à fait les idées claires sur ce combat épuisant pour survivre. »

Emma serra la main de Regina qu'elle pouvait sentir s'assombrir. Sa mère allait-elle une nouvelle fois, rouvrir sur les blessures du passé ?

« Les rencontres que l'on fait dans ces moments là, sont inoubliables. Et il n'y a rien de plus bouleversant... que recevoir, et avoir les mains vides sans rien pouvoir donner en retour. »

Les larmes dans les yeux, Snow poursuivit. Fixée sur Ruby qui, elle aussi, se rappela des années tenant d'une autre vie. Ce qu'elles avaient traversé ensemble avait tout changé.

« Tu m'as donné la force Ruby. Et tu m'as appris une leçon... qu'il m'est arrivé d'oublier, malheureusement. S'accepter soi même...donne la merveilleuse habilité... d'accepter les autres. De voir le bien en eux... et aussi les parts plus sombres, sans les juger. Parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait vraiment, ce que nous avons à l'intérieur... ce dont nous sommes capables. De bien. De Mauvais. Et le remède à ce dilemme... tu en es le plus bel exemple Ruby. L'amitié inconditionnelle. Et L'amour. »

Snow eut besoin de respirer.

« Je remercie Dorothy de te rendre aujourd'hui rayonnante et en paix avec toi même. Et je vous remercie toutes les deux de me rappeler... que l'Histoire est derrière, qu'elle est difficile et parfois douloureuse... mais que chaque ligne compte...chacune... si elle mène à ce que deux cœurs se trouvent...et s'aiment. »

En souriant malgré les larmes dans ses yeux, l'institutrice s'assit, sous les applaudissements euphoriques et émus. Emma resta mâchoire serrée, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Regina. Consciente du message qu'elle avait eu à entendre.

Regina caressa sa main pour la faire sortir de ses songes. Et elle sourit. Une seconde suffit à expliquer ce soulagement qu'Emma aurait aimé ne pas ressentir. Cette indifférence qu'elle avait affichée et qui n'était qu'une façade.

 _« Laisse-leur du temps »_

Les mots résonnèrent de nouveau dans sa mémoire.

La vie pouvait-être aussi facile que ça ?

« Ta mère... a toujours su aimer... mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre...

-Sauf toi » rétorqua la blonde.

Regina contempla la jeune femme, mère, épouse que Snow était devenue.

« Elle n'a jamais cessé d'essayer » dit-elle, pensive. Pour la première fois depuis leur histoire. Et Emma se tut.

Non rien n'était facile. Mais quelle importance ?

Le repas débuta, dans une clameur joyeuse. Il y eut les rires. Et des plaies qui devaient guérir, ce jour là plus qu'un autre. Et disparaître enfin.

La foule bruyante, rappela la forêt enchanté pendant ses jours les plus fastes. Peut

-être même qu'elle fut plus joyeuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

« Madame le Maire... quelqu'un voudrait vous voir »

Le mot, glissé à l'oreille de la brune, crispa sa gorge, mais elle parvint à terminer sa gorgée de vin avec grâce. Emma regarda la scène suspicieuse... et d'un geste, la brune se leva pour suivre le messager.

L'ébriété, et l'euphorie ambiante sans doute ne la préparèrent pas à voir ce qu'elle vit, arrivée en retrait de la fête. Elle se figea.

Sentit son cœur serrer et se perdre lorsque le petit garçon se précipita vers elle.

« Reginaaaaa ! »

Elle serra Roland contre elle, émue, bouleversé même. Et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir dire.

« Tu m'as manqué » s'excita la petite tête brune. Regina se sentit fondre.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres et les yeux humides. Le mutisme lui serra la gorge.

« Roland, peux-tu aller jouer plus loin s'il te plaît ? »

A la question qui n'en était pas une, le petit garçon fit la moue puis s'éloigna. Et Regina se retrouva seule devant la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

Marianne.

Cette dernière stoïque sembla avoir des difficultés à respirer et toussa légèrement. La magie de Storybrooke continuait à lui être toxique.

« Marianne...tu ne peux pas être là » essaya Regina soucieuse.

-Je ne compte pas rester longtemps... je voulais juste assister au mariage... et... avoir la chance de te parler »

Au ton presque froid, dur même, l'ancienne reine fronça le visage. Puis lorsque ses pensées se connectèrent, elle chercha aux alentours.

« Robin n'est pas là, je suis venue seule »

Regina resta impassible.

« J'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs romances avaient vu le jour depuis notre départ » sous-entendit l'autre.

La brune acquiesça, sourit.

« Le destin est imprévisible

-Vous avez l'air heureuses... vint la remarque directe.

-Je le suis admit honnêtement Regina. J'espère... j'espère qu'Emma aussi.

-Vu la manière dont elle me fusille du regard...elle est heureuse ET protectrice »

Regina se tourna immédiatement, pour voir la Sauveuse fixée vers elles. D'un regard, doux, puissant, elle signifia à sa compagne qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, et seulement là, Emma retourna à sa place avec réluctance.

« Les choses avec Robin...sont plutôt difficiles. Je sais qu'il est venu te voir »

Regina prit une seconde pour pondérer ses mots.

« Je n'ai pas été en contact avec lui pendant des mois... et rien ne s'est passé.

-Je sais admit Marianne avec un faible sourire. Robin est un homme complexe...mais honnête. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu reprendre votre relation. Il y a seulement une chose que j'ai besoin de comprendre... »

« Peu de temps après mon arrivée à New York, lorsque j'ai été embauchée au jardin d'enfant, M. Wilkinson m'a dit... qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il devait une faveur, à une vieille connaissance... » La jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment besoin de poursuivre.

La brune pesta mâchoire serrée.

« Le sombre vermisseau incapable de tenir parole» marmonna-t-elle.

Devant le regard réprobateur elle déglutit.

« Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas révéler les termes de notre accord. Ce sont des choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir » justifia-t-elle. Elle-même n'en avait parlé à personne. Personne.

Pour la première fois, le masque sur le visage de Marianne se brisa :

« Je me suis demandée pourquoi, très souvent. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi la Méchante Reine avait eu un geste pareil à mon égard... »

Au titre, Regina sentit chaque fibre se tendre.

« Et je suis arrivée à l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'une manière de me rendre indépendante... Pour que Robin ne reste pas par pitié et qu'il revienne

« Mais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines... remet toutes ses supposition à zéro n'est-ce pas ?... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidée ? »

Regina observa son interlocutrice. Et son agressivité, mourut avant même de passer ses lèvres.

« Ce que j'ai fait, n'avait rien à voir avec Robin » dit-elle d'un ton final.

« J'ai pensé à Roland...surtout » continua-t-elle, émue. Ce petit garçon avait donné du sens à ses ruines. Comme ces châteaux éphémères qu'il avait érigé sur le sable. Balayés par la Mer...beaux, au moins l'espace d'une seconde.

Mais elle ne saurait pas dire ça

« Et je n'ai pas pu revenir en arrière...mais j'ai essayé de rendre les opportunités dont je t'ai privées un jour dans notre Histoire...

-Un acte de Rédemption ? Dit l'autre sans pouvoir empêcher le mépris d'affleurer dans sa voix.

-Un droit ! Corrigea l'ancienne reine. Un droit à une seconde chance et à construire une vie !

-Mais tu as eu le cœur brisé lorsque je suis partie avec Robin !

-Il ne s'agissait ni de lui comme je te l'ai dit... ni de moi. Seulement d'un droit que je n'aurais jamais dû t'enlever »

Marianne resta muette, manifestement pensive.

« Il semble que je te doives des excuses... La Méchante Reine de mes souvenirs... n'existe plus... »

Regina dut sourire, fébrilement.

« Elle est encore là, dès que je me retourne sur le passé. Mais je ferai tout... pour qu'elle ne décide plus rien de mon futur. »

Marianne baissa les yeux.

« Décider... n'est pas simple.

-Quand on ne comprend pas qu'il faut se choisir SOI, non effectivement. »

Surprise, l'ancienne rebelle regarda Regina.

«Ce qu'attendent les autres... ou ce qui semble facile, tout ça ne dure pas. Et au fond ? Nous savons tous très bien ce qui est capable de combler nos vides. Assouvir nos rêves. Nous rendre meilleurs. Faire ces choix n'est pas toujours facile... mais les reconnaître est plutôt simples.

-Emma ? »

Regina sourit.

« Et Henry avant elle. Et laisser par Robin parce que mon histoire avec lui n'aurait été qu'une illusion. »

Des larmes perlèrent dans le regard de Marianne.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois... le quitter ou... ou...

-Te battre pour le reconquérir ? »

Regina sourit.

« On m'a dit un jour de me projeter dans dix ans. Et de me demander où est-ce que je voudrais être. La réponse a été évidente »

« Tu es une jeune femme capable Marianne, pleine de ressources et fortes. Tu es capable de décider seule où tu te réveilleras dans 10 ans... et ce que tu souhaites ressentir à ce moment là »

Marianne inspira pour reprendre consistance et essuya les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle regarda son fils, ce sourire fier sur les lèvres.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille »

Regina regarda le jeune garçon et sourit le cœur lourd.

« Roland...ou toi, malgré le sort, serez toujours le bienvenu à Storybrooke. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, appela son fils, qui de nouveau se blottit dans les bras de Regina qui le serra avec tendresse.

« Tu me manques » dit le jeune garçon.

Regina sourit, malgré la douleur étrange dans sa poitrine.

« Tu me manques aussi » dit-elle.

Avec ça, et plus de sourires que le Maire n'aurait jamais pensé, Roland et sa mère partirent. Et Regina trouva étrange, à quel point certaines entailles dans son cœur, pouvait avoir du sens. Une raison d'être. Une bonne raison d'être.

Quand elle reprit place à la table, Emma et Henry la regarda, inquiets.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda la sauveuse.

L'ancienne reine sourit.

« Tout va bien » rassura-t-elle, avant de poursuivre la célébration.

Quelques instants plus tard, Leroy, plus qu'éméché à ce moment là, prit parole au micro.

« Le moment que vous attendiez tous... est arrivé » dit-il alors que la musique commença à résonner dans la salle.

Feintant d'entendre quelqu'un Leroy continua : « Non non... je ne parle pas de mon strip tease » refusa-t-il, ce qui lui value, d'avoir la huée de la foule et d'éviter quelques projectiles.

« C'est le moment d'inviter la plus belle femme au monde, assise à vos côté... et de l'inviter à danser ! »

A ces paroles, Emma et Henry se tendirent. Et alors que la blonde, s'apprêta à se lever, Henry la précéda...et se dirigea vers son autre mère.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux devant la main tendue en sa direction. Emma eut l'air outré d'abord, puis sourit.

Regina accepta...et prise au dépourvu se laissa guider vers la piste par son fils, sous les applaudissements.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Allison s'attendait à cette tournure des événements Henry » dit-elle gênée.

-Tu es la plus belle femme ici » répondit l'adolescent.

Et Regina trouva ces mots adorables.

« Je me suis entrainé depuis un mois... je vais essayer de ne pas te faire honte » s'excusa-t-il d'avance.

« Tu ne me feras jamais honte »

Mère et fils suivirent peu à peu les notes de musiques, silencieux, et à vrai dire, trop émus pour parler.

« J'ai vu Roland... » balbutia l'adolescent. Et l'ancienne reine, fut soudainement inquiète. Avait-elle heurté Henry sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Et je n'ai jamais vraiment été ça ? Hein ? »

En le regardant, la mère put voir la rougeur sur les joues de son fils.

«Henry...

-Non maman... tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et lui non plus. C'est moi...

-En te battant coûte que coûte pour tes convictions et en libérant Storybrooke d'une malédiction ? » dit-elle en levant un sourcil sceptique.

« En t'entendant me dire je t'aime. Et en ne comprenant pas à quel point j'avais de la chance »

Regina resta bouche bée, interdite. Trop touché à cet endroit trop vulnérable d'elle-même.

« J'ai de la chance Maman. Je voudrais juste te dire que je le sais, maintenant. Et je ferais tout pour devenir celui pour lequel tu m'as élevé »

La brune caressa le visage de son fils.

« Tu l'es déjà » dit-elle. Henry sourit et la fit tourner. Et ils rirent.

« Mon fils est plutôt cool hein? » demanda Emma fière en se penchant vers Allison.

Cette dernière, sourit.

« Plutôt oui ».


	7. L'Espérance

L'espérance.

"On n'espère pas en l'amour ; on s'en empare et on le vit."

Jacques Lamarche

Regina pouvait être sûre d'avoir laissé ses clefs à l'entrée. Regardant l'horloge suspendue au mur, la brune leva les yeux au ciel. Elle serait en retard dans cinq minutes. Et, mis à part en cas d'événements cataclysmiques, Regina Mills n'était jamais en retard. Une question d'orgueil. De régularité. De permanence. Une chose dans sa vie, au moins une se devait d'être inflexible.

Impatiente, elle parcourut la cuisine. Le séjour. La réception. Ses talons aiguilles résonnant sur le marbre avec une rapidité nerveuse.

« Henry ? »

« Henry ? »

L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre et descendit, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Surpris.

« Maman ? Tu es encore là ? »

La mère sourit avec acidité.

« De toute évidence » dit-elle en se désignant elle même.

Henry sourit, les joues un peu rouges.

« Est-ce que tu aurais vu les clés de ma voiture ? »

Le garçons regarda l'entrée, puis chercha dans chaque pièce, dans le même ordre.

« Appelle Emma, peut-être qu'elle les a pris sans le savoir » proposa-t-il, avant de fuir la mauvaise humeur de l'ancienne reine.

Cette dernière chercha son téléphone et appela la sauveuse, en service la nuit précédente. Se réveiller seule dans leur lit, avait été la première note négative de cette journée.

Elle tomba directement sur le répondeur du shériff.

« Parfait » soupira-t-elle entre des dents serrées.

Cédant à sa frustration elle ferma les yeux et conjura de nouvelles clés et se précipita hors de chez elle. Sa silhouette et son allure altière, quand elle arriva à la mairie, fut différente des autres jours. La gène, quelque chose comme de l'humiliation, crispèrent ses traits.

3 minutes.

Regina Mills jura de ne plus laisser 3 minutes, presser ses pas de cette manière. Quand elle poussa les portes de la mairie, le bruit résonna dans un silence qui commença par la raidir.

Elle avança, droite, regarda à gauche puis à droite, de plus en plus méfiante en constatant les couloirs vides. La vigilance investit sa chair, comme une vague qui dressa chaque pore de son épiderme. Le visage noir, les pupilles déjà incandescente, elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

Comme elle le craignait, elle trouva le bureau de sa secrétaire vide. Elle entra dans les appartements du Maire, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui se passait au juste dans sa ville.

En ouvrant, elle se figea, fronça le regard confuse.

« Emma ? »

« Bonjour » répondit la sauveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette mairie est complètement vide ? »

Au visage complètement perdu, la blonde éclata de rire. Cette image était rare. Plus que rare. Et en regardant la brune, parfaitement apprêtée, Emma sentit sa poitrine serrer. Les images rares de ce genre, ces spectacles uniques ne seraient jamais trop nombreux. Jamais. Et elle en voulait davantage, chaque jour, désespérément. Elle eut envie de traverser la pièce pour cueillir ces lèvres, mais elle savait qu'avant d'en arriver là, elle aurait du fil à retordre.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que mes employés semblent tous avoir disparu ? »

La blonde se força à ne pas rire encore. Le tempérament de Regina rendait déjà l'air électrique...

« Ils n'ont pas disparu. En réalité, ils sont tous en congé aujourd'hui »

Des sourcils parfaitement dessinés se haussèrent de stupéfaction.

« Pardon ? »

La blonde déglutit, avant de tendre une feuille à Regina qui, s'avança pour la lire. Le Maire eut alors l'inconvenante surprise de découvrir un arrêté municipal, octroyant effectivement ce jour de congé à l'ensemble du personnel municipal.

« Je n'ai absolument pas signé ce document » dit-elle, outrée, fixée sur une signature qui était manifestement la sienne.

« Je sais... j'ai hum... en quelque sort... signé à ta place »

Encore une fois, le Maire fut interloquée.

« A ma place ? »

Le shérif sourit nerveusement

« Tu as falsifié ma signature ? Emma ?»

-Avant de me tuer, sache que la raison à ça est... bonne. Valable. Essentielle même »

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit.

« Tu finiras par comprendre...je te promets ! »

La blonde chercha derrière elle et révéla deux fioles contenant un liquide mauve et lumineux.

« Mais d'abord, il faut que toi et moi on avale ça »

Regina observa très attentivement et reconnu les caractéristiques immanquables.

« Cette potion nous permettra...

-Je connais bien très son utilité coupa-t-elle. Je l'ai mise au point moi-même, ce que Clochette à manifestement oublié de te dire ! Pourquoi es-tu allée la voir ? Elle était censée garder cette potion secrète ! »

Emma resta un peu hagarde.

« Oh.. »

La fée avait omis certains détails. Pas mal d'entre eux même.

Et Regina était en train de mettre à jour son stratagème.

Le QI de la brune était vraiment ingérable.

«Emma est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Regina ! Se plaint la blonde. Est-ce que tu pourrais pas être coopérative au moins UNE fois et juste boire ce ce...ça... si je te le demande ? »

La brune leva un sourcil évocateur.

« Il me semble être plutôt coopérative... de manière assez régulière avec vous Miss Swan. Répétitivement même... au cours des dernières 24h si je me souviens bien »

La sauveuse éclata de rire.

 _« Regina... prend-moi encore dans ta bouche...»_

« Regina... » soupira-t-elle en sentant un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle n'allait pas sortir entière de cette histoire.

« S'il te plaît... joue le jeu » dit-elle en prenant la main de la brune.

Les yeux séducteurs plongèrent dans les siens, conquérants. Intrigués. Puis ils s'adoucirent.

«Tu as de la chance que jouer avec toi... à toujours valu la peine Emma. Ne me fait pas mentir... » dit-elle, dramatiquement suave.

Emma déglutit. Acquiesça. La bouche aride.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit méticuleusement les deux fioles, et sans se lâcher du regard, les deux femmes les portèrent à leurs lèvres.

Regina pensa étrangement à cette chance, même infime, que le liquide mauve ne soit pas ce qu'il semble être. Mais du poison. Mortel. Elle le sentit s'écouler le long de sa gorge, avec cette idée qu'Emma avait sa vie au creux de sa paume. Encore.

A tellement de titres.

Quand elle avala, captivée par les prunelles émeraudes elle pensa qu'il y avait pire image avant de disparaître.

Qu'elle n'en voudrait pas d'autres de toute façon.

Une seconde plus tard Emma se serra contre elle et la sensation arriva comme une vague. La magie, celle de la blonde, envahit son corps. Regina fut transportée momentanément à ces instants où Emma avait déployé sa magie, puissante, enivrante, souvent au côté de la sienne.

Danger. Peur. Colère, les émotions rejaillirent et se mélangèrent, et l'ancienne reine sentit sa propre magie palpiter en réponse, comme elle avait toujours fait. Les paumes de ses mains s'échauffèrent malgré elle.

Pourquoi Emma utilisait son pouvoir ? Elle, qui ne le faisait qu'à contre cœur !

En guise de réponse tout tourbillonna autour d'elles, dans une fumée blanche. Puis toutes les deux disparurent du bureau du maire.

Une seconde plus tard elle réapparurent, dans endroit différent. Bien différent. Entourées de blanc et de blizzard. Regina serra la main d'Emma, confuse, remarquant instantanément le halo protecteur autour d'elles.

Voilà pourquoi Emma avait pris le sort préservation de pouvoir. Pour utiliser la magie dans un endroit de toute évidence extérieur à Storybrooke.

 _Extérieur à quel point au juste ?_

« Où est-ce qu'on se trouve ? »

Emma afficha un sourire radieux. Et fier. Ce qui n'était pas toujours bon signe.

« Sur le mont Everest »

La brune écarquilla les yeux.

« Le mont Everest ?...Comme le mont Everest Au Népal ?

-Je vois que Madame le Maire est excellente en géographie »

La brune roula des yeux, et suivit la Sauveuse qui la main dans la sienne, fit quelque pas au milieu du brouillard de neige.

« Le Sommet du monde » murmura-t-elle, avant de faire un geste de la main.

Instantanément, le brouillard se fendit, avant de s'ouvrir comme une mer sous leur yeux, étalant une clarté limpide dans le ciel agité. L'immensité se révéla à leur regard, avec une envergure cristalline. Stupéfiante, même. L'horizon, s'offrit tel qu'il ne s'était jamais offert, infini...indescriptible et le dénivelé se précipitant vers le bas fit reculer Regina d'un pas.

L'emprise autour de sa taille, serra davantage, rassurante. Inflexible. Et l'ancienne reine s'ouvrit au silence majestueux qui s'installa tout autour.

Elle admira, impressionnée et fière, les talents et la puissance de magicienne déployés par la blonde, qui parvenait à dévoiler une véritable œuvre d'art, qu' aucun autre regard sûrement n'avait jamais pu voir. La nature, colossale et grandiose plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu dire.

Aucun langage n'était assez grand pour ça.

Et Emma lui sembla à cet instant faite de la même grandeur.

« C'est ce que je ressens chaque jour » dit-cette dernière, calme en se tournant vers elle.

Regina, fronça légèrement le visage, cherchant à comprendre.

« L'impression d'être au sommet du monde...avec toi »

« Et tu sais... je n'ai en quelque sorte, jamais envie de redescendre »

La blonde baissa les yeux vers le précipice et la brune fit de même.

« J'ai... j'ai été longtemps là... tout en bas. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner »

« Alors »

Emma alla en face de Regina et posa genoux à terre.

La brune écarquilla les yeux.

« Regina Mills ne me laisse plus jamais redescendre. Garde moi au sommet du monde...

Deviens ma femme »

La brune, bouche bée, entrouvrit les lèvres mais fut incapable de dire un mot. Ses yeux vers la bague étincelante qui lui était tendue.

Elle tenta de trouver des mots, intima à Emma de se relever. Ses idées en désordre, vides ou trop nombreuses.

Le Mariage ? Avec elle ? Emma voulait...? Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?

« Je sais ce que tu penses » coupa Emma une fois relevée.

« Que tu ne mérites pas ce genre de choses.. ou qu'elles ne sont pas pas nécessaires. Qu''il n'y a de toute façon pas besoin d'être mariées pour être ensemble. Et je suis d'accord sur ce point. Et avant même que tu le dises : NON, ce n'est pas parce que Ruby me nargue. Même si ELLE me nargue »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir ce que j'éprouve tu as raison. Ni d'une bague. Ni du cinéma de ma mère qui arrivera probablement... lorsqu'elle entendra le nom de sa fille et le mot mariage dans la même phrase... »

« Mais quand j'y pense... je me dis qu'à chaque fois que je ravale cette idée... au fond ? Ca veut dire que j'ai peur... et... et... bon sang pour la première fois de ma vie JE N'AI PAS PEUR. Je pense à dans dix ans... avec toi, et je n'ai pas peur. J'imagine chaque foutu jours...365 fois 10 Regina ! Et je ne ressens pas l'ombre d'une phobie ! Au contraire ! La seule chose qui m'effraie, c'est imaginer que tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Cette pensée... elle donne l'impression d'un gouffre... juste là, dit la blonde en plaçant la main de Regina contre sa poitrine, au beau milieu de ma vie»

Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de l'ancienne reine.

« Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague effectivement. Mais si le mariage à un sens, un vrai sens, alors c'est ce que j'éprouve Regina »

Les doigts de la brune serrèrent ceux de la blonde. Fort. Dans un silence tellement intense, qui s'étala, comme pour suspendre l'Histoire.

« Hum... c'est à ce moment que tu dois répondre : OUI... ou te préparer à me voir ingurgiter une quantité astronomique d'alcool »

La brune éclata de rire au milieu de ses pleurs et serra frénétiquement la sauveuse contre elle. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle serra de longues secondes, incapables de trouver les mots. Consciente qu'elle devait pourtant.

Elle relâcha doucement son emprise, puis colla leur deux fronts. L'anxiété palpitant dans son être. Comment dire, comment expliquer ?

« Emma...La dernière fois que j'ai rêvé aussi loin dans le futur... »

Les mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres. Trop connus. Obsédants. Ils avaient collé à tellement de peaux. Fendu déjà tellement d'existences.

La blonde provoqua son silence. Et articula d'une voix claire :

« La dernière fois s'est mal passée et tu as pratiquement anéanti un monde, PUIS, télétransporté sa population ENTIERE dans une dimension parallèle »

Regina mal à l'aise baissa les yeux. Même si, en toute précision elle n'avait pas vraiment tenté d'anéantir la forêt enchantée...

« C'était... excessif, admit Emma. Et... de toute façon tu ne rêvais pas du bon futur » dit-elle.

Les mots choquèrent Regina qui leva un regard interdit, malgré elle.

Daniel.

 _Daniel..._ et l'image de son corps inerte, tué, encore tiède entre ses bras. Pour une fois cette image s'estompa pour laisser filtrer celle de son sourire. De certains moments, fugaces, passés dans les étables, et dans les vastes plaines du domaine de son enfance.

Des images douloureuses, insupportables, auparavant, qui aujourd'hui lui donnèrent envie de sourire. Fixée dans les yeux verts, Regina sentit que les rêves qu'elle avait eu, lui avait été arrachés, et pour chacun d'entre eux, une part d'elle avait brûlé.

Mais que dire de ce qu'elle éprouvait, maintenant ? Ces sentiments là, n'étaient même pas comparables.

« Imagine alors si celui-ci m'échappe... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle mettrait sans doute le monde à feu et à sang. En ferait une terre aride, ou même plus un brin d'herbe n'oserait s'épanouir.

« Si ça devait arriver Gina, tu n'aurais pas de temps à perdre à détruire » affirma Emma en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Si quelqu'un nous sépare, qu'il me tue... alors il faudra que tu me retrouves, que tu me cherches et viennes me reprendre. Parce que où que je sois... si j'y suis sans toi... alors ce qui est sûr ? C'est que je serai en train de t'attendre »

Regina resta contrite. Serra la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes, qui perlèrent encore sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

«Qui j'ai pu être... qui je suis... je m'en rappelle à peine continua Emma. Et ça me va, tu comprends ? Tout me va. Parce que rien n'égale qui nous sommes ensemble. »

« Il n'y a que toi...que toi et notre fils, pour moi. Le reste ? Je le laisse aux autres, s'ils ont du temps à perdre»

La brune chercha la faille, le mensonge ou la peur, dans les yeux verts. Elle chercha la preuve, ultime, que ce genre de serments n'existait pas. Mais elle ne vit que l'amour, et la dévotion sous leur plus belle forme.

Emma Swan était à l'infini le plus beau spectacle qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Elle caressa sa nuque pour la tirer doucement vers ses lèvres, et l'embrassa, son âme quasiment à nue. Exposée, vulnérable.

Lâchant prise, d'une manière déchirante,...laissant partir au fond d'elle la compagne de ses heures les plus sombres. L'amie des jours noirs, et le havre au milieu de toutes ses guerres.

L'emprise rassurante et glacée, se défit autour de son âme, avec la douceur d'une main qui s'éloigne … et effleure dans la lourdeur d'un au revoir.

Regina pleura plus fort, en silence, ses doigts autour d'Emma serrant un peu plus fort. Ses paupières closes.

 _Au revoir..._ pensa-t-elle. _Au revoir Solitude._

Cette complice qu'elle avait dû apprendre pour tenir bon s'en alla avec une loyauté qu'un simple conte ne suffirait pas pour comprendre. Que seulement des centaines de pages... et encore plus d'espaces vides pouvaient commencer à décrire.

Emma Swan, devait finir par clamer cet espace, tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Regina ne savait-elle pas ? N'avait-elle pas toujours su ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Reculant assez pour voir, une fois de plus, la vie, immense, et ses leçons, vibrer dans l'émeraude. Inscrites en fil de lumière jaune. En morceaux d'or.

Il n'y avait rien, sans doute, de plus douloureux que l'espérance. Et Regina avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de fins heureuses, ou de rêves. Il ne s'agissait pas d'attendre ou de perdre.

Il s'agissait d'abord de Croire.

Et les images étaient vides. Epuisées, au fond d'elle. La vengeance n'avait plus de couleur, et le bonheur ? Il était le néant et la paix, sous ses paupières, quand son corps erratique, se soulevait d'avoir senti Emma. De la sentir encore.

La blonde réalisait-elle le prix de cette espérance là ?

Incertaine, la brune colla leurs fronts. Sa respiration tremblante, et ses doigts fébriles caressant son visage.

 _« Vous... vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?»_ se rappela-t-elle.

 _-Hum... Bonsoir... »_

La première fêlure, au milieu de son sourire vide.

La première entaille, à ces façades dont elle ne voulait plus.

Elle embrassa la blonde, qui se laissa faire et fondit évidemment contre ses lèvres. Emma sentit la brune envelopper leurs deux corps de sa magie, instable, intense. Anormalement pleine de tumulte.

Puis elle s'évaporèrent pour réapparaître dans leur chambre, au Manoir.

Et elle voulut parler. Poser au moins une question. Mais Regina n'autorisa pas leur étreinte à se rompre. Elle avança seulement vers le lit, la passion bientôt suffocante. Emma abandonna le fil de ses pensées et tenta de défaire les boutons de la veste du Maire.

Mais lorsqu'elle heurta le lit, Regina ne fit que claquer des doigts et c'est nues qu'elles s'allongèrent sur la soie. Leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, Regina au dessus d'elle leur doigts entremêlés au dessus de son visage. Et leur regard, nus, eux aussi.

Emma pouvait s'émerveiller inlassablement, d'à quel point leurs courbes semblaient faites l'une pour l'autre. S'imbriquant parfaitement et comblant tous les vides. Elle clôt les paupières, inspira en sentant la brune sur toute la surface de sa peau.

Et en ouvrant les yeux, son souffle s'arrêta. Regina avait le regard fauve, ses lèvres rouges splendides, son corps comme une voûte prédatrice au dessus d'elle. Les lignes de ses épaules sculptaient à même l'ambre, la gracile silhouette de son corps, qui émanait le feu. Le feu et le désordre. Et la féminité. Et le désir. Et l'infini.

« Tu vas me faire l'amour en guise de réponse ? » demanda Emma, le souffle déjà difficile. Aussi souriante qu'elle put. Aussi cohérente qu'elle était encore.

Le visage sculptural ne fléchit pas pourtant, et la sauveuse fut surprise

Regina communiquait pendant l'amour, toujours, transparente. Attentive au moindre de ses soupirs.

Aussi quand cette dernière, ne réagit pas, elle fronça le regard. La brune dirigea son attention entre elles, puis d'un geste imperceptible, fit surgir la magie. Les yeux fixes remontant dans les siens, ceux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. Ceux de Regina s'assombrirent.

Puis d'un geste de ses hanches, la brune reprit sa position dominante et Emma serra la mâchoire. La sensation entre ses cuisses tellement soudaine, inattendue. Regina se tendit, tremblante l'espace d'une seconde... mais elle ne fit pas halte, et, onduleuse, précautionneusement, se retira et s'enfonça de nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'étroitesse de la blonde n'arrête ses mouvements. Alors, dans un nouveau va-et-vient, elle se fraya encore dans son amante, poussant encore plus loin.

Emma gémit. Regina serra les dents.

Ni les pensées ni le corps de la blonde, n'avaient tout à fait suivi le rythme des événements. Déjà elle était envahie encore, encore plus profond. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de la brune, et elle ajusta sa position pour s'ouvrir. Regina, cette fois, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Les deux voix se mêlèrent, l'une, écorchée... et l'autre grave.

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les obsidiennes noires, capturèrent la tension dans la mâchoire saillante. La voix contenue, malgré les gestes assurés et l'onde régulière de son corps. Une veine, à peine visible, sur la gorge de la brune... et sur son front, trahissaient l'effort constant et intense. Pour contenir des sensations qu'Emma connaissait pour leur forces. Elle même, réceptrice dans leur position actuelle, avait du mal à contrôler son souffle. Le plaisir saisissant, différemment explosif lorsque Regina commença à la prendre sans résistance. Malgré l'attention immanquable de la brune, la blonde fut submergée par les mouvements immédiatement puissants et implacables.

Emma crispa son souffle puis cria, culbutée, prise. Et prise de court, la réponse de son corps, tout aussi inouïe que le reste. Que Regina, glorieuse, en train de la prendre. Que les ténèbres incandescents qu'elle pouvait lire, au milieu de cette beauté quasi-impossible. La brune agrippa l'intérieur de ses genoux, et les rapprocha de sa poitrine, pliant son corps, pour l'écarter davantage. Et la conquit avec plus de fièvre.

« Gina... » laissa échapper Emma, sa voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Regina en nage, gémit elle aussi. Se mordit la lèvre... pour se taire. Ou, en réalité, pour pouvoir parler. En accentuant son rythme, poussant toujours plus loin qu'elle put, elle acéra son regard. Força ses pensées à se départir de son âme, quasiment écroulée au pied d'Emma.

Sa voix rauque, grave, éraillée par l'extase.

« Es-tu vraiment prête, Emma ? » commença-t-elle traçant, la nuque fiévreuse de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue. Puis elle se redressa et culbuta Emma avec plus de force.

«Es-tu prête à assumer à quel point je t'aime ? »

Les yeux qui fixèrent la blonde, cette fois furent humides. Perçants et humides. Brûlants, et déjà consumés, au fond. Et Emma, serra désespérément les draps entre ses doigts, oublia l'air qui manqua à sa poitrine. Elle oublia l'air qui lui avait déjà manqué, en entendant ces mots.

Oh, elle les avaient déjà senti s'infiltrer dans sa chair et la marquer à vie. Elle avait su les lire entre les lignes et les voir dans chaque geste. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu cette fêlure là dans ce regard, tendre et pleine de rage. Pleine de guerre, et d'espoir. Et cette musique... ébahissait une part d'elle, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Regina murmura fébrilement à son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas aimer sans tout vouloir... Je ne sais pas aimer sans tout prendre »

Et la brune dû extirper le moindre remords au fond d'elle. La moindre culpabilité ancrée au fond de son corps, pour l'offrir, mêlée à son amour. Emma proche de la jouissance, enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, traça des sillons rouges le long de son dos.

Et l'explosion arriva, palpitante, dévastatrice. Elle arriva comme la plus belle des délivrances.

La blonde utilisa cette seconde, pour basculer leur position. Elle jouit en fixant Regina dans les yeux, les spasmes entre ses cuisses faisant échos dans tout son ê la sensation indescriptible de la brune, explosant au fond d'elle, et sous ses yeux. Tremblante.

Encore au milieu du vertige, elle traça le corps parfait qui se tendait sous elle, palpa les seins luxuriant et durs au milieu de ses paumes. Puis elle caressa le visage haletant, ondulant encore doucement ses hanches.

« Je sais... Je sais et je ne suis plus sûre de savoir vivre autrement » soupira-t-elle.

Regina, à bout, sentit les dernière bribes de plaisir jaillir hors d'elle, peignant l'intérieur d'un corps qu'elle désirait plus que la vie elle-même.

Et ne put rien dire. Rien du tout.

Emma se pencha et vint cueillir ses lèvres, à bout de souffle.

« Epouse-moi... » soupira-t-elle.

La brune elle même erratique, fit disparaître le membre turgescent prolongeant son corps. Attira contre elle Emma pour la sentir contre sa poitrine pantelante. Contre son cœur. Puis elle fixa son regard, dégageant une mèche blonde du visage empourprée.

« Je ne suis pas facile à aimer Emma... » dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Mais t'aimer toute ma vie ? Tu sais je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir le choix. »

La blonde cligna des yeux soucieux, pleins d'innocence.

« Et si tu avais le choix ? Balbutia-t-elle. Si tu pouvais choisir ? »

Regina sourit. Regarda la vérité en face avant de pouvoir la dire.

« Je choisirais de t'aimer dans toutes les vies. Dans tous les mondes. Je choisirais de t'être ta femme dans n'importe quel espace-temps Emma Swan... »

 _Mills. Emma Swan- Mills_ pensa la blonde. Mais elle sourit seulement et serra l'ancienne reine assouvie contre elle. Sans être sûre, d'où commençait vraiment son corps. Où terminait son âme. Et quel cœur exactement elle sentait battre dans sa poitrine.

Une bague ne changerait rien à ça.

Evidemment. Mais dieux qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte !

Et, dieux... qu'est-ce qu'elle était fière. D'un geste insensé, elle s'immisça entre les cuisses de Regina et cette dernière s'arqua, lorsqu'elle sentit l'invasion dans son sexe. Instinctivement elle s'ouvrit, passant ses bras autour de la blonde qui commença à lui faire l'amour. La voix rauque ébranla l'air, et aussi l'épiderme de la sauveuse.

« Plus fort Emma... » murmura l'ancienne reine, à son oreille.

Emma obtempéra, bien sûr, avant que les lèvres irrésistibles ne cherchent les siennes et que les hanches de la brune n'ondulent contre sa main. Leurs souffles ne firent qu'un, pendant des heures. Leurs deux corps enlacés, insatiables et libres. Attachés pourtant, dans une étreinte perpétuelle. Bien au delà de leur peau devenue avide l'une de l'autre. Bien au delà du désir qui serrait leur ventre.

Car le monde irait mal, encore. Et d'autres cataclysme surviendraient. Les crépuscules, menaceraient encore de ne pas avoir d'Aube. Et les nuits seraient noires.

Mais elles garderaient l'espérance, toujours. De déjouer une Apocalypse ou le sort. Ou au moins, d'avoir assez de temps, une heure, ou une minute pour se dire ce qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre.

Une raison d'avoir guéri. D'y avoir cru. Et d'avoir été vivante de toute leur force.

Quand l'épuisement infiltra leur chair, finalement elle se blottirent moites, parfaites l'une contre l'autre.

« Je t'aime » murmurèrent-elle en même temps, avant de clore leurs paupières.

Jusqu'à ce quelques minutes plus tard, Regina n'ouvre les yeux et réveille Emma déjà assoupie. d'une tape sur l'épaule

« Tu as pris mes clefs de voiture ce matin ! » réalisa-t-elle, ahurie.

La blonde éclata de rire.

« J'avais besoin de temps... je devais décorer ton bureau ! » se défendit-elle.

« Et évidemment ça a dû me faire gagner cinq minutes » dit en roulant des yeux.

Regina soupira.

« Vol ? Falsification de signature ?... Tu es shérif Emma » remarqua-t-elle exaspérée.

Emma enserra son étreinte.

« Promis Madame le Maire...je me rattraperai »

Regina rattrapée par la fatigue, referma ses paupières déjà emportée par le sommeil.

« Oh je n'en doutes pas... Et je saurais faire preuve d'imagination...»

Emma rit un peu avant de s'immerger dans nuque de son amante, et dans l'effluve sucrée de son parfum. L'avenir lui réserverait bien des surprises.

N/A :

Tadadaaaam ! Vous l'avez attendue cette suite et je vais m'empresser de remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont envoyée des MP, pour certes me mettre quelques coups de pieds aux fesses, mais surtout, me demander si j'allais bien. Réponse : Oui je vais bien. Ces derniers temps ont été compliqués, un membre de ma famille nous a fait une belle frayeur, mais les miracles doivent exister hein ? :)

Bref, Merci. Je vous embrasse tous très chaleureusement et vous souhaite une bonne année 2017. Je finis enfin cette fiction qui a voulu parler d'amour, de ce qu'il provoque, détruit parfois, mais sauve aussi si on en prend soin.

Bref, un truc un peu fleur bleue, mais que des mots familiers pour certains résument assez bien :

« Good can come from broken »

Je suis sûre que les occasions où cette citation nous rendrons forts seront nombreuses.

Merci encore. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez manqué !

NG


End file.
